


Leave Your Mark

by Gullviva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Auror Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco, Jealousy, M/M, Office Sex, Powerful Harry, Top Harry, Violent Sex, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gullviva/pseuds/Gullviva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is known in the Auror Office for his short fuse and powerful magic; a dangerous combination. When Draco Malfoy unexpectedly turns up in his life again, as much of a git as ever, the explosive confrontation that follows is inevitable. But as it turns out, that might have been exactly what Harry needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry plonked himself down on one of the simple chairs in the little interrogation room, making its wooden legs creek in protest. Unable to stay still for long, he impatiently shifted from position to position in his seat. Where was Mrs. Cole? Harry wanted to get going already.

In an attempt to distract himself, Harry glanced around the small, almost featureless, room. It contained nothing but two chairs and a desk… and some dust gathered in one of the corners. He absently set a few dust motes dancing with a flick of his finger. The soft grey tufts swished and twirled around each other in lazy patterns – but unfortunately didn’t keep him amused for long.

Harry shifted his position in the chair once more. He was feeling restless; his body still tingling with leftover adrenaline. The criminal he had chased down and successfully caught not an hour ago was now securely locked up in a holding cell down the hall. Harry snorted. Even with Mrs. Cole dragging her feet, Harry would at least be getting out of here a hell of a lot sooner than that arsehole. He absently rubbed the sore shoulder he had banged during the chase and smiled vindictively.

This morning, Harry and his temporary Auror partner Findus Hill had finally caught a break in the case they had been working together for the past few weeks. Since then, Harry had been on the move all day, dragging Hill here and there, until they had finally found the smuggler scum. Despite the constant movement throughout the day, and the fact that he hadn’t even taken a proper lunch break, Harry was still buzzing with nervous energy and having a hard time settling down. He was waiting for Mrs. Cole, the MLE officer assigned to the case, to show up so he could give his debriefing and finally get out of work for the day.

At least it could have been worse, Harry mused, crossing and uncrossing his arms impatiently, he could have gotten stuck with all the paperwork again. He hated paperwork…

The door finally – _finally_ – swung open, but instead of revealing the harried Mrs. Cole that Harry expected, none other than _Draco Malfoy_ walked in.

Harry’s eyes widened. After years of active Auror service, him reaction was immediate. He was out of his chair instantly, muscles tensed up and ready for action. His magic swelled and coiled around him and Harry’s right hand automatically moved to his wand holster – watching for any sign of aggression.

What the bloody hell was _Malfoy_ doing here?

Malfoy only lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the hulking mass of (apparent battle-ready) Auror in the small room and closed the door behind him.

“Auror Potter.” Malfoy nodded his head slightly, managing to somehow make the small and ordinarily polite gesture seem sarcastic. “I’ll be taking over this case from Mrs. Cole, who had her baby this morning – a healthy boy. This shouldn’t cause any problems with the casework though, since I am fully up to date on the material.”

“Uhm…”

Harry was still tightly coiled and slightly stunned from Malfoy’s sudden appearance; making him digest the offered explanation slowly. Mrs. Cole had had a baby? Had she even been pregnant? Harry searched his mind for the most recent interactions he had had with the woman. Thinking about it, he thought he could hazily recall Mrs. Cole looking rather round the last time he had seen her…

Malfoy looked unimpressed. “Eloquent as ever, I see.”

Without waiting for further input from Harry, Malfoy started flipping through the large and previously _definitely_ -not-there case file in his hands, and began a tirade of legal nonsense in connection to the suspect Harry had just arrested.

Admittedly, it probably wasn’t nonsense. But to be honest, Harry had a hard time getting himself to really listen to what was being said – still reeling, as he was, from the unexpected appearance of the haughty Slytherin Prince.

Rather than listening, Harry found himself staring instead. Malfoy was acting so sure of himself – looking down his nose at Harry just like he had always done at school. The last time Harry had really seen Malfoy had been at the Death Eater trials more than three years ago, where he had looked gaunt and scared.

That pointy, gangly boy now seemed long gone, as the man standing before Harry was tall, slender, and simply exuding elegance. Harry was used to evaluating threats in his line of work and – with his precise movements and liquid silver eyes – Malfoy looked absolutely deadly. Harry swallowed.

“–I said,” Malfoy drawled, raising his voice somewhat to regain Harry’s attention, “Could you tell me about the information you uncovered this morning that led to the arrest?”

“Er, yeah. Sure.”

Harry finally snapped out of his completely irrelevant musings, sat back down and began going into the details of recent events with Malfoy. As surreal as the situation felt, he just had to remain professional.

“We found a discrepancy in the financial information and list of inventory for one of the investigated apothecaries, which turned out to be the break we had been waiting for. They had been careful, but not careful enough.”

“And what sort of discrepancy was this?”

“Blast-ended Skrewt liver was listed to be stored among the chilled materials, and sold for over ten galleons a pound – way above market value. Which becomes even stranger, given that it would have been virtually unusable as a potions ingredient after having been chilled. We thought this could be a cover for the Essence of Lifeblood we have been tracking. Turns out we were right.”

Malfoy tilted his head to the side slightly, his lips curving into a smirk. “Hum, as it seems highly unlikely that you would have obtained the level of potions expertise needed to make that connection since leaving school… Would this “we” you mentioned happen to include a Ms. Granger?”

So much for remaining professional, Malfoy really knew how to push Harry’s buttons – he always had.

“Git! Not that it’s any of your business, but yes, she may have helped. So what! It got us the break we needed, so what does it matter?”

“An untrained civilian gaining access to the material of an ongoing Auror investigation – No, you are right; hardly worth mentioning in the report at all…” Malfoy’s smirk sharpened as he purposely made a show of noting down the information. Harry could feel his hackles steadily rising.

It was almost eerie, how easily they fell back into their old pattern of interaction – layering information about the case with deliberate snipes at each other. Harry decided that whoever thought it was a good idea for Harry Potter, supposed Savior of the Wizarding World, to work on the same case as Draco Malfoy, ex-Death Eater, must be seriously off their rocker.

“And so, what you are saying is that you and Auror Hill failed to follow the proper procedure when entering the building.” Malfoy sighed dramatically, before his mouth twisted into a familiar sneer. ”Why am I not surprised, Potter? You always did seem to think yourself above the rules.”

“I just told you, _Malfoy_.” Harry gritted his teeth at the name. “There was no time! The bastard would have gotten away again if we hadn’t gone in right then!” He huffed out an angry breath. “Are your ears just for decoration? After all, _you_ always cared more about appearances than anything else.”

The git snarled at him and Harry was coming closer and closer to real anger himself; he could feel his magic vibrating around him, ready – _eager_ – to be let loose. A shiver ran down Harry’s spine and he clenched his fists tightly – it had been a long time since someone had gotten him this worked up; and the feeling wasn’t altogether unwelcome.

No one challenged him like this anymore – not since he had become a, so called, ‘War Hero’, and certainly not since he had come into his full magical potential. Harry was known in the Auror office for his short temper and potent magic; a dangerous combination that made most people give him a wide berth (something Ron found hilarious).

But Malfoy was giving as good as he got and did not seem in the least bit afraid of him. Harry couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this alive – his pounding heartbeat fuelled by pure ire and magic.

“And where was your partner, Auror Hill, at this point?”

Malfoy vicious smirk made it clear that he was aware that he had found a sore spot – and intended to exploit it.

“ _Temporary_ partner!” Harry seethed. “I told you all of this already! He couldn’t keep up and fell behind during the chase.”

Malfoy snorted. “Not very good at the whole partnership portion of Auror work, are you?” He again flashed that superior smirk that Harry used to know so well. “Well, I guess it can’t be helped since the Weasel couldn’t take the pressure and washed out before even completing his Auror training.”

Harry saw red. How dared he! Malfoy had _no idea_ what had happened with George and why Ron had chosen to leave training so suddenly! _How bloody dared he!_

All worked up and with blood rushing in his ears – Harry finally just snapped.  A roar erupted from his throat, and Harry surged forward. He launched himself across the small room, magic sparking in the air around him, and rammed Malfoy up against the opposite wall.

Malfoy let out a startled yelp. Surprise and pain flashed in his grey eyes for a brief second, before his face twisted into a snarl as he tried to break free from Harry’s iron hold. Harry was furious; Malfoy had no right to talk about Ron that way – had no right to talk about him at all! Harry grappled with the struggling, captive blond; making Malfoy’s skull rattle hard against the stone wall. Harry bared his teeth in an animalistic expression that bore no resemblance to a smile. His blood was roaring thorough his veins and his magic was swirling around him – he wanted to hurt Malfoy.

Their bodies pressed together again and again as they struggled for the upper hand; hard muscle against sharp bone. Harry was breathing hard, fighting to keep his grip on Malfoy. He wanted to make the blond yield – wanted to overpower him completely. Blood was surging in his ears – and, startled, Harry realized that he could also clearly feel his blood pounding far lower. What the…?

Harry was hard, and by this point Malfoy had surely felt it too. Fuck!

They froze, chests heaving for breath, and still tightly pressed together against the wall. Harry could see Malfoy’s eyes widen as they continued to stare at each other – he had definitely felt it. Malfoy’s face was slightly flushed and some of his preciously perfectly laid hair had fallen into his face; he looked completely dishevelled. Harry found himself inexplicably licking his lips at the sight the blond made.

Time seemed to be moving oh so slowly, only their continued panting breaths marking its passing – until the stalemate was finally broken; Malfoy gave a low growl and pressed himself, if possible, closer to Harry.

All conscious thought ceased for Harry, and instinct took over. He attacked Malfoy’s mouth viciously and Malfoy answered him in kind, seemingly without a second thought. Calling it a kiss felt almost foreign, as it more resembled a fight to devour the other whole. Teeth clashed as they gnawed and scratched at each other, grinding together furiously.

Harry had never experienced a kiss like this before; it tasted of blood and adrenaline and he couldn’t remember ever having been more turned on – he was achingly hard. Harry shoved a knee in between Malfoy’s legs and heard him gasp at the contact. He could feel Malfoy’s own hardness as he ground himself roughly against the blond. They spat and hissed at each other as they furiously pressed together; clawing and biting like feral beasts.

Malfoy forced Harry’s head back and viciously went for his throat – teeth sinking into soft flesh. For a split second, something primal in Harry feared that Malfoy would tear out his windpipe with those sharp teeth – before that thought washed away like the rest; drowned in the surging pleasure and overpowering need. Harry groaned hoarsely, grinding his clothed erection hard against Malfoy’s hipbone.

He clawed at Malfoy’s pristine shirt, trying to get it open – before finally just tearing the fabric apart. Harry attacked the exposed skin and tasted Malfoy’s silky white collarbone – marking it, in turn, with a bite of his own. Malfoy gave a strangled whine and bucked against Harry’s hold; but this time, it was not in an attempt to get away, Harry was sure.

The air vibrated with magic and sparks flew as they clashed together again and again, more frantic with each movement. It was as if the moment was suspended outside of time; a perfect instant of pure violence and ecstasy.

Malfoy reached his release first and as he shuddered in Harry’s arms with the force of it, Harry was almost sure that those swollen, bloodied lips formed a silent ‘Potter’.

The sight pushed Harry over the edge and he gave a strangled cry and came; harder than he ever had before. It felt as if his very essence was being torn from his flesh. The world seemed to blur at the edges. Harry let out a shaking breath and leaned into the blond for support.

Harry felt almost disconnected from reality while he recovered – everything seeming distant and out of focus. He became aware of Malfoy again as he started moving underneath him. Malfoy easily slipped from his grasp, and Harry let him go; unable to put any strength into his limbs just yet. He was vaguely aware of Malfoy casting a few cleaning charms and straightening his clothes behind him while Harry just braced himself against the wall, attempting to recover his senses.

“P-Potter.” Malfoy’s voice sounded raw and he cleared his throat. “I expect your report, as well as the additional forms I requested, to be properly filled out and on my desk first thing tomorrow.”

Harry turned around to face Malfoy and nodded sluggishly, not quite looking him in the eyes. A sense of unreality was now hitting him full on. Malfoy was acting as if nothing had happened and Harry was unsure of what to think of it. Malfoy’s attire was, once again, impeccable and the only evidence of what had just transpired between them were his kiss swollen lips and still slightly mussed white-blond locks.

Harry swallowed. If not for those small traces, he may just as easily have believed that what he had just experienced was some sort of stress induced episode – with no connection to reality. Malfoy gave a small, regal nod and gracefully left the room. Harry slowly slid down to the floor as the door closed. Reality had shifted, and he clung to those small cracks in Malfoy’s façade as proof that, as unbelievable as it felt, something significant had just happened between them.

However, as Harry found out when he made his way over to the wash room – there was more evidence left of their encounter than he had realized. Harry’s breath hitched as he caught sight of himself in the mirror, and he was suddenly very thankful that he hadn’t met anyone in the hallway.

There was blood on the collar of his Auror robes and his neck and upper chest were covered in marks; the most prominent of which was a jagged bite mark over his pulse point. Harry blushed furiously at seeing himself looking so utterly debauched in the mirror, and at work no less!

But as embarrassed as he felt, a smirk still slowly spread over his face as he realized that he felt more relaxed and alive than he had in years – as if he had finally woken up from a long sleep.

Maybe the person who assigned him and Malfoy to the same case wasn’t completely off their rocker, after all – though, Harry mused, this couldn’t possibly have been the outcome they had expected would come from it.

With some reluctance, which he was uncertain of the reason for, Harry covered up the marks as best he could with glamours. Glamours weren’t his strong suit, but it would have to do for now. It was time to get back to his office and fill out those bloody forms Malfoy apparently needed from him.

Even in the face of imminent paperwork, Harry still found himself smiling.

______________________________

Harry put his quill down after finally finishing the last report. He leaned back in his chair and stretched languidly before casting a quick _Tempus_ charm.

“Damn it!”

He was 15 minutes late to meeting Ron and Hermione at the pub for their weekly night out; which meant that he now wouldn’t have time to go home and change – something that happened all too often. Harry huffed agitatedly and jumped to his feet. He at least remembered to take off his Auror robes this time, which was always something, and meant that he wouldn’t have to sit through another one of Hermione’s rants. Harry tossed the garment over the back of his chair before rushing out the door, heading for the elevator.

Harry arrived at the pub slightly winded after his mad dash to the Ministry apparition point and subsequent apparition. This place was their favourite, and tonight, like always, it was buzzing with lively conversation and laughter. He started walking over towards the far end of the pub where they usually choose a table.

He quickly caught sight of Ron’s fiery red hair in the crowd. His best friend had apparently been on the lookout for Harry as well and waved him over to the table; where Harry could see, not only Hermione, but also Ginny seated and looking over at him expectantly. Harry sighed inwardly and tried to keep his smile in place, while attempting to shake the feeling of being ambushed. His friends only meant well, after all.

Ron and Hermione had gotten married the year before, and Harry was happy for them, of course. The only problem was that they now seemed set on seeing him as happy as they were. This, unfortunately, translated to ‘settling down and getting married to Ginny, already’.

After the war Harry had felt like he needed some space, and he and Ginny had therefore never really gotten back together. Harry still didn’t feel ready for a commitment like that. After all, he already had Teddy (every other weekend, in any case), was a fresh out of Auror training, and spent most of his free time fixing up Number 12 Grimmauld Place to make it feel more like a real home. It just wasn’t a good time to settle down right now.

“…and that just couldn’t be right. I mean come on Hermione, it was purple!”

Ron continued his good natured chatter as Harry came up to the table, but suddenly stopped abruptly when Harry sat down in the empty seat next to Ginny. Ron was staring at him and Harry had no idea what he could have possibly done wrong.

“What?”

“Mate, what’s that on your neck?”

Ron had apparently caught sight of the jagged bite mark that Harry hadn’t quite been able to cover completely with the glamours. In his mad rush, he had _somehow_ managed to completely forget about it. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were watching him with varying degrees of interest.

“Erm… I–”

Harry touched the mark on his neck nervously. He wasn’t used to keeping secrets from his friends, but he simply couldn’t imagine telling them about what had happened with Malfoy. Harry swallowed thickly and shifted in his seat, now probably wasn’t the best time to start thinking about it.

After a few long seconds Ron finally laughed.

“Just how rabid were the criminals you caught today, Harry?” Ron smiled broadly and wiggled his bushy red eyebrows suggestively. “I wonder if the career change was really worth it if I’m missing out on action like that!”

Harry laughed a bit self-consciously, still gingerly touching the bite on his neck.

“Ronald!” Hermione took a swipe at the back of Ron’s head.

“Ouch! What was that for ‘Mione?” Ron looked at her accusingly, but Hermione only huffed at him.

Harry could feel himself relaxing as he watched their familiar banter, and the next time he laughed it was completely genuine.

The conversation moved on, but Harry caught Ginny glancing at the bite on his neck a few more times that night – a strange look in her eyes. Harry wasn’t sure, but he felt like she was sitting closer to him than usual, touching him more than he was completely comfortable with. He tried not to be too obvious with his discomfort. After all, she wasn’t doing anything wrong. Harry scolded himself for overreacting when she was obviously only being friendly.

Ron gave a huge yawn. Hermione watched him fondly and then glanced down at her wristwatch.

“I think it’s time for us to head on back. There’s work tomorrow, after all.” Hermione picked up her purse and rose from her chair.

Ron smiled at her and shuffled to his feet. He walked around the table and slapped a hand on Harry’s shoulder, halting his attempt to stand up as well.

“Don’t leave on our account, mate.” Ron leaned in and gave Harry a less than subtle wink before straightening to address them all. “I’m glad all four of us could make it today. We should definitely try to get together again soon!”

The happy couple waved goodbye and walked away, leaving Harry alone at the table with an expectant looking Ginny.

“So…” She looked up at him through her lashes. “Do you want to get another drink?”

Harry ran a hand through his wild hair – social interaction with anyone other than Ron and Hermione had never been his strong point, and even after their brief stint as a couple, Ginny still sometimes made him feel awkward.

“Actually, I think I also need to head home for tonight.”

He smiled at her apologetically and stood up from his chair. Ginny didn’t seem particularly discouraged.

“Well, I’ll just come with you for a nightcap then, shall I?” She smiled at him and got to her feet, taking hold of his arm and giving Harry a whiff of her artificially flower-scented shampoo.

He shifted uncomfortably, trying to disentangle himself from her without being too obvious about it.

“I’m actually really tired, Gin. It’s been a long day and I need to get up early tomorrow. Another time, okay?”

Ginny let go of his arm reluctantly. She looked a bit put out as they made their way to the door and out into the cold night air. They walked down the street in silence. At the apparition point, Harry turned to her to say goodbye.

“Well, I’m off then.”

She seemed to have shaken off the earlier disappointment and gave him a small smile.

“We’ll get that drink next time, definitely! Good night, Harry.”

She surprised him by reaching up on tip toes and giving him a quick peck before apparating away.

Harry watched the empty space where Ginny had just disappeared from and touched his lips absently. He let his tongue trace the cuts in his mouth as he contemplated the enormous difference between the kisses he had received that day – and the difference in the way they had made him feel.

With the lingering metallic taste of blood on his tongue, Harry’s mind quickly focused in on the fiery violence of the kiss he had experienced that afternoon. The quick and fleeting peck he had just received was quickly drowned out by the memory of the smouldering heat and forcefulness of Malfoy’s hungry kisses. Harry felt himself grow hard as he replayed the memory. He swallowed a moan and quickly apparated home.

______________________________

Over the next two weeks Harry had no further contact with Malfoy, although he started to occasionally see him purposefully walking down various Ministry corridors; head held high and robes billowing behind him in the same fashion as Professor Snape’s had once done. There were always people around though and Malfoy never acknowledged Harry’s presence – even when Harry was sure that he must have seen him.

If not for the slowly fading marks on Harry’s skin, and the new physical reaction that seeing Malfoy elicited, Harry might have been able to convince himself that (what he had dubbed) ‘The Interrogation Room Incident’ had never happened – and that nothing had changed. However, as things stood, Harry couldn’t remember wanking this much even as a hormonal teenager.

Harry had realized quite early that he was attracted to boys, as well as girls – what with Oliver Wood and Cedric Diggory around; the conclusion hadn’t been hard to draw. Though, for obvious reasons, his sexual awakening had had to take a back seat during his adolescence, to make room for more pressing issues.

Now however, sporting a knitted Weasley scarf though the weather wasn’t quite cold enough to warrant one, Harry felt more like a sex crazed teenager than ever. That he was, in fact, in his twenties didn’t seem to particularly matter. Harry smiled at the thought.

His new and continuous mantra of ‘Don’t over-think it’ kept running through his head and staving off any disruptive bouts of freaking out. What had happened was fine, wanking to thoughts of slamming Malfoy against a wall was fine. As the blond demonstrated with his purely professional demeanour; it didn’t have to be a big deal. It was _all fine_ and Harry was free to simply relax and enjoy being alive for a little while.

______________________________

The next time Harry had any type of interaction with Malfoy was on a Thursday, just after lunch, when Malfoy suddenly swept into Harry’s small office, without so much as a knock on the door. Swallowing down a startled noise and putting down his quill, Harry was assaulted with an acute sense of déjà vu. The current situation was very reminiscent of the last time that Malfoy had walked into a room unexpectedly and ended up turning Harry’s world upside down. The stray thought didn’t seem to bode well… depending on what outcome one was hoping for, of course. Harry swallowed again.

As haughty as ever, Malfoy looked as if he was exactly where he was supposed to be – with no sign of the fact that he had spent the past two weeks purposely ignoring Harry, or of what had happened before that.

He greeted Harry with a nod, just like before. “Potter.”

Harry nodded back warily, keeping his eyes on the blond menace. He had no idea how he was supposed to act now, after what had happened last time… Malfoy seemed to experience no such difficulties and went ahead unperturbed.

“Let’s get right down to business. Here is what I need from you today–“

He began listing information and documentation that he needed on a case Harry had worked on that would, apparently, go before the Wizengamot soon. Malfoy’s face started out almost blank and his speech strangely impersonal, but it wasn’t long until his characteristic smirk began to flash from time to time; as he accented his formal requests with (far less professional) digs to Harry’s appearance and intellect.

“How do you even find anything in here?” With obvious distaste, Malfoy looked at a tall stack of files, dangerously leaning to one side and arranged in no apparent order. “I can’t say I’m surprised that your office is such a mess though, seeing as you hardly seem to care about the state of your own person. It’s only fitting, I suppose.”

Malfoy smirked mockingly and Harry’s caution suddenly evaporated; he felt a feral grin tugging at his own lips. Harry was on familiar ground again and eagerly threw himself into the verbal battle the blond had instigated.

“Oh shove off, Malfoy. Just because _you_ don’t understand my filing system doesn’t mean that I don’t have one.”

To make his point (and perhaps show off a bit), Harry wandlessly summoned a few of the requested documents from the mess on and around his desk. Malfoy made a small noise, his eyes widening slightly. Harry looked up, intrigued, and summoned a few extra files, just to see if he could get another reaction out of the blond. Malfoy bit into his lower lip – something that immediately led Harry’s thoughts back to their last encounter, and sending a shiver down his spine.

Harry cleared his throat and attempted to rein in his wayward thoughts. He quickly got up to look for a file that was supposedly located somewhere in the bookcase against the opposite wall. He had his back turned to the room as he searched the shelves for it, and he was sure that he could feel eyes roaming over his body. After fumbling a bit, Harry found the file and carefully extracted it from a pile of documents – but as he turned back around to declare the hunt successful, it fell from his hands; forgotten.

Malfoy was leaning back against Harry’s desk with a predatory gleam in his eyes and his lips curved into a sharp smirk. Harry’s breath caught in his throat and in that moment all illusions of professionalism shattered completely. Barely registering that he had even moved, Harry was on Malfoy in seconds; pushing him back against the desk and claiming his mouth. The air was suddenly full of parchment; Harry’s errant magic was making them dance and swirl in the room. It was as if Harry and Malfoy were in the eye of a storm – important and classified documents whirling around them as they tore at each other’s clothes, seeking flesh to render and mar.

Harry took hold of Malfoy’s slim waist and hoisted him deftly onto the desk. Malfoy’s long legs closed around Harry’s hips like a trap. The blond looked beautiful, and absolutely lethal; jaws snapping and with blood in his teeth. Harry felt delirious with desire and want. And oh, how he wanted this man – wanted to see him tremble, to make him fall apart.

Harry felt high on the need he saw burning in Malfoy’s eyes, directed straight at him. He reached down between them and cupped Malfoy’s straining erection through the fabric of his trousers. Harry kneaded it roughly, making Malfoy groan into Harry’s open mouth. The blond broke the kiss and bent to lap and lick at Harry’s neck until he found the, now faded, mark of their last encounter. Malfoy made a satisfied rumbling sound, before sinking his teeth into Harry’s flesh again, to reaffirm the brand. Harry threw his head back and cried out as the pain and pleasure spiked through him in quick succession.

With new found urgency, Harry reclaimed Malfoy’s lips. He fumbled with the fastenings on Malfoy’s trousers to work his cock free – so he would be able to touch him properly, skin to skin. Malfoy batted away his questing hands. Harry gave an agitated grunt, briefly wondering if he had broken some sort of unspoken rule. But Malfoy only chuckled; his sure hands replacing Harry’s own, deftly working his own cock free from the obstructing fabric. Harry hummed his approval when the gorgeous prick finally came into view. It looked absolutely delicious; flushed pink and leaking with precum. Harry licked his lips – he wanted to taste it. But he was soon distracted from the sight as Malfoy moved on to take care of Harry’s jeans. His long, skilful fingers made quick work of the button and the noise of the zipper being pulled down caused a shiver to run down Harry’s spine. The fabric of his trousers and pants were urgently pushed aside, making his pulsing cock spring up into Malfoy’s waiting hands. Malfoy made a pleased sound and Harry’s kisses grew more fervent. They grinded together and had to break the kiss to moan from the sensation of rubbing hot and sensitive flesh against flesh. They rutted against each other furiously; biting, scratching and kissing.

The flavour of their forceful kisses changed as they moved together again and again; the metallic tang of blood began to mingle with the slightly salty taste of sweat. It was the most violently erotic taste Harry had ever experienced. He fleetingly hoped that this wouldn’t cause any unwelcome reactions in the field in the future – before Malfoy’s slender fingers closed around their erections and his whole world narrowed to the earth shattering sensation of it. Malfoy messily spread the precum over their heads and began to move his hand up and down their shafts while experimenting with different pressures and speed.

Malfoy’s pupils were blown wide; he looked furious and incredibly turned on – Harry had never been more attracted to anyone in his life.

Harry added his own right hand to Malfoy’s, while his left hand remained on Malfoy’s hip, pressing them together with a force that was sure to leave bruises. As the moment of release closed in on Harry, he broke the kiss, but stayed close to Malfoy’s red, swollen lips; sharing panting, ragged breaths with the blond. Harry’s eyes were locked with Malfoy’s steely grey gaze and he saw the orgasm sweep through him before he ever felt the liquid heat explode over his hand. And this time he heard it clearly.

“P-Potter!”

Malfoy stuttered the words and he shut his eyes tightly, spilling his seed over their joined hands and Harry’s still clothed chest. Harry’s head was spinning; he could probably have come from that sight alone. His orgasm ripped through him like a bolt of lightning. With a ragged cry escaping his lips, he added his own release to the mess already smeared between their bodies. They collapsed against each other and just breathed for a while.

Far too soon, Malfoy leaned away from Harry.

“Do you … smell something burning?”

Malfoy looked at him somewhat uncertainly. And now that he had mentioned it, Harry could definitely smell the smoke in the air. He whipped his head around to locate the source, and started as he saw that some of the papers have gotten dangerously close to the fireplace – a small flame licking at some potentially _very_ important documents.

“Shit, s _hit_!”

Harry frantically disentangled himself from Malfoy and rushed over to the fireplace. He cast a quick _Aguamenti_ before scoping the documents up to inspect the damage.

Malfoy chuckled at the spectacle.

“You better tuck yourself back in, Potter – or something else might catch on fire too. “

“Oh, har-har. Very funny, Malfoy.” Blushing Harry hiked his trousers back up while trying not to crumple the scorched documents in his hands too badly.

The banter they exchanged felt distinctly friendlier than usual. Malfoy soon gathered his files and, after straightened his appearance enough to be presentable, left the office with a nod and a smirk that, for the first time, looked more playful than mean. Harry was in a very good mood for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying something new! This is my longest fic yet and to keep myself motivated to write, I thought I'd start posting it in portions and see what you guys think about the story so far. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

That Saturday Harry was reluctantly getting ready for a Charity gala, for some (no doubt) deserving cause that he had forgotten all about. As per usual when it came to these things, it was Hermione that had roped Harry into attending with her and Ron. Harry liked helping people, of course he did, he just wished that he could be one of those silent donors – instead of having to go to these stuffy events and socialize with equally stuffy people.

Hermione made him go to a few of these charity events every year and Harry understood her arguments for making him go; lending their fame to deserving charities to increase the public’s awareness of the causes they championed. After all, whether they liked it or not, the press followed them wherever they went, and so, they might as well make use of it. It was for the greater good, after all.

Harry understood, yes, but he still didn’t like it. The fame going along with being The Boy Who Lived – and later, The Saviour of the Wizarding World – had always made him more uncomfortable than anything else. But he supposed that he should be glad that some good could come from those awful titles.

He smiled; an added bonus of going tonight was that it meant that it would be a while before he would have to endure Hermione’s meaningful looks and not-so-subtle hints on the subject again.

Harry stood in front of the mirror in one of his more formal robes, trying and failing to tame his wild, dark hair. He gave his reflection another small smile. At least the bite mark was now covered even without the use of a scarf – though he had had to raid the old Black library in search of stronger glamour charms to do it.

Someone knocked on the door, making Harry pause; he was supposed to meet Ron and Hermione at the gala. Who could it be? Harry made his way down the stairs and into the foyer, whilst simultaneously trying to fasten the last buttons on his cuff – with limited success.

He opened the door to find Ginny on his front steps. Harry barely managed to stop himself from groaning – another ambush. Bloody hell.

She smiled sweetly at him and gave a little twirl in her frilly dress robes.

“So Harry, are you all set for the gala?”

Apparently, she had come to be his date. Lovely. Harry managed to wrestle his features into a smile – that might give away his surprise, but that he hoped still managed to make him look pleased to see her.

“Hi Gin, I didn’t know you were going to this thing too.”

She stepped a little closer and looked up at him through her lashes. Her oddly coy behaviour recently was giving him flashbacks to their earliest years at Hogwarts.

“Ron told me that you didn’t have a ‘plus one’ and I know that you hate going to these things – which is why I decided to come along and distract you from any unpleasantness.”

She smiled brightly at him.

Harry swallowed a sigh and instead said, “Great!”

He knew that he should feel grateful to her for the concern; and he usually would have. But lately – during the past two weeks, to be exact – Ginny had been acting odd and almost clingy; not at all her usual fun and spirited self. She had been popping up in the most unexpected places and situations, and latched on to him much like a girlfriend would.

Harry had never imagined himself getting married to anyone but Ginny, and for quite a while after the war, he had just assumed that his feelings for her would simply return at some point. Though, he had never actively worked to rekindle anything between them. Harry had just been so busy with other things and it had never felt like the right time. And in the end, nothing had come of it. Before this, Harry had actually thought that they had comfortably, and quite naturally, gone back to being just friends – now however, he wasn’t so sure any more.

Of course, the ‘just-being-friends’-thing was something that Harry had just assumed, since he hadn’t seen a need for an official break up – as they weren’t really together any more.

Unfortunately, it was starting to seem like he had been wrong in his assumption. This made for quite an awkward situation, and Harry didn’t really know how to deal with her at the moment – especially in light of recent _developments_ with respect to a certain blond…

Harry didn’t quite know how he felt about Malfoy, and usually avoided thinking about it altogether.  But whatever the confusing situation with Malfoy may turn into, Harry understood that he couldn’t let this thing with Ginny go on for much longer. It wasn’t fair to her. They needed to sit down together and _really_ talk; to clear up their ambiguous relationship once and for all.

However, Harry sighed, now really didn’t seem to be the best time to have this talk – seeing as she was already all dressed up, and that it was almost time to meet up with Ron and Hermione. Harry decided to shelf the conversation for tonight and try to make the best of the situation at hand; maybe even have some fun. He smiled and held out his arm for Ginny to take. Harry hoped that, whatever was to come, they could still be friends.

“Well, are you ready to go then?”

Ginny giggled in that odd girlish way again. This was not the assertive girl that he had fallen in love with in sixth year. How had they come to this?

“ _I_ am, but you sure are not, silly!” She reached for Harry’s outstretched arm and carefully did up the last buttons on his cuff. “There, all done!”

She took his arm, smiling and looking blissfully happy.

“Oh… Thanks, Gin.” Harry mumbled the words – now feeling quite self-conscious in his uncomfortable dress robes, and with his seemingly infatuated ex-girlfriend on the arm.

They really needed to have this conversation as soon as possible! Harry closed the door behind them and took a deep breath as they started walking away from Number 12 Grimmauld Place and towards the nearest apparition point.

______________________________

At the gala, things were predictably stiff and boring, and Ginny hovering over him at all times did nothing to ease Harry’s discomfort – whatever her intention might have been. Whilst pretending to listen to the people talking _at_ him, Harry was entertaining himself by devising increasingly elaborate plans for ditching his responsibilities and leaving the venue – without Hermione getting on his case about it.

This went on until Harry, while scanning the hall for possible escape routes, suddenly noticed Malfoy in the crowd. He stiffened momentarily. Ginny – by virtue of being plastered against his side – noticed instantly and turned around to see what had caught Harry’s attention.

“Merlin, what is _Malfoy_ doing here? I can’t believe they would let scum like him into an event like this.” Ginny gave a dismissive little toss with her hair.

“It’s all that Malfoy gold, of course! They didn’t have to pay nearly enough in reparations after the war – barely half of their total fortune, I’ve heard. I don’t know what the Wizengamot was thinking…” Ron grumbled at Harry’s side. “And now Malfoy’s here throwing his weight around, just like his father used to do. Nothing has changed at all! Bloody typical…”

Ron turned away, a disgusted look on his face.

Hermione looked somewhat disapprovingly at her husband and sister-in-law, but didn’t say anything. Harry just hummed noncommittally, raking a hand through his hair – and destroying any attempts at styling he had made; his eyes still firmly set on Malfoy.

The two redeemed Malfoys hadn’t really been out much in public since Lucius’s sentencing to Azkaban, and the presence of the Malfoy heir was causing a bit of a stir at the gala. From what Harry could gather from across the room, their party seemed to be surrounded by people with two distinctly different views on how to welcome the newcomers. Some shared polite or even seemingly delighted greetings, while others were quite vocal about their more Weasley-like feelings on the matter.

Malfoy was standing tall at the centre of it all, seeming to be taking the whole thing in a stride.

“Hey, guys.” Harry turned to find that Ron had come back from a brief trip over to the buffet table with a napkin piled high with food. “Have you seen that pretty blond girl Malfoy is with? Do you know who she is?”

Harry whipped back around. He really hadn’t noticed the girl basically hanging from Malfoy’s arm until then, but now found himself inexplicably disliking her. She was a frail-looking, wisp of a girl. With a fiery temperament like his, Malfoy obviously needed someone sturdier – someone with more bite…

While still frowning slightly Harry’s eyes met Malfoy’s across the room for the first time that night. For a split second, the glint in those steel-grey eyes made Harry feel like he was touching a live wire.

No more than a few days ago, those pale lips had been bruised by their urgent kisses and that pristine platinum hair had been mussed by Harry’s touch. He swallowed thickly.

“Well, if I’m not mistaken, her name is Astoria Greengrass.” Hermione dutifully answered her husband’s question.

“Yes, little Miss Greengrass, I remember her,” Ginny’s disinterest was clear in her voice. “She was a year below me at Hogwarts.”

Harry didn’t respond, still gazing directly into eyes the colour of storm clouds threatening lightning and hail. What a beautiful colour…

“She may not be a Greengrass for much longer, though. A certain column in the Prophet recently predicted that an engagement between Malfoy and Miss Greengrass will officially be announced soon.” Hermione added conspiratorially.

Ron snickered. “Hermione, if there was any truth to that column, Harry here would have been married five times over already. Right, mate? “

“Well, I’m just telling you what it said,” Hermione huffed.

But Harry hadn’t heard anything beyond her first statement. His discomfort was suddenly back in full force and he abruptly broke eye contact with Malfoy. Harry could feel his magic vibrating just beneath his skin in response to his sudden agitation. Harry needed to get out. Now!

He shook off Ginny’s arm with just a bit too much force.

“I, er…, “ Harry mumbled. “ I need to get some air.”

“Are you alright, Harry?” Hermione was giving him a worried look.

“I’ll come with you!” Ginny made an attempt to recapture Harry’s arm, but Harry sidestepped her.

“I’m okay guys, really.” He backed away from them slowly, an apologetic smile plastered on his face. “I’ll just be a minute.”

Harry turned and started moving towards a side exit he had noticed earlier. Once he was out of the room he reconsidered his escape route. Instead of walking out to the balcony, where he was sure to just find more people, Harry ducked into a small sitting room to his left in the hallway. The room was probably supposed to be off limits to the guests, but at the moment, Harry just didn’t care.

He closed the tastefully carved door behind him and walked into the small, delicately decorated sitting room. Harry slumped down on a beautiful, but distinctly uncomfortable, sofa. After a few minutes of just breathing, he had managed to regain his bearings somewhat. Harry released a huge sigh, burying his head in his hands.

He really couldn’t understand why he would react so strongly to the news of Malfoy having a fiancé. After all, Harry hadn’t known, and so he really couldn’t be held accountable for Malfoy cheating. The only thing he could do was to make sure that it didn’t happen again now that he _did_ know.

Cheating was bad and it hurt people. Harry wanted no part of it.

Harry hated hurting people! So, of course, it was realizing his part in causing pain to the sweet blond girl that had upset him enough to warrant an escape – and not, _definitely_ not, the fact that Malfoy was apparently taken and therefore unavailable to Harry.

Definitely not!

Harry groaned, pulling slightly at his wild hair.

He didn’t get further in entangling his emotions before the door suddenly opened, and none other than Malfoy himself smoothly stepped into the small room. Fuck. He really needed to stop doing that, it wasn’t good for Harry’s blood pressure in the least.

Malfoy cast a quick locking charm on the door he had just come through; his face set in his signature smirk and eyes locked on Harry.

Harry swallowed. Malfoy leaned back against the elaborately carved door and gave Harry his customary nod and a measured “Potter” as greeting – the smirk made it all seem far less formal than it had before. Harry was frozen in indecision, the cogs in his mind turning furiously.

Malfoy frowned, slightly tilting his head to the side, as if that would help him spot what was the matter with Harry. “You alright there, Potter?”

Harry wasn’t really meeting his eyes, and instead stared at a spot on the door slightly above Malfoy’s shoulder. “’M fine.”

Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head the other way.

“And here I thought that that little scene out there was just a ruse to ditch your friends,” Malfoy drawled, sounding almost playful. “Turns out you weren’t faking it?”

“No, I told you I’m fine, Malfoy.” Harry braced himself and finally locked eyes with the blond. “I just…”

“Yes?” Malfoy’s face was sets in an expression that looked a lot like – what could possibly be the Malfoy equivalent of – a patient smile.

The dams broke for Harry.

“It’s just… I would never have let anything happen… you know, _between us_ … if I had known that you were… er…spoken for… or – that is, engaged.”

Harry was babbling. He knew he was. But, as Malfoy had pointed out several times already; eloquence was not his strong suit.

“I… of course, I’ll promise to keep my hands to myself … and you know, _off you_ … in the future! You’ll have no more trouble from me. I’ll leave you alone.”

Harry looked almost pleadingly at Malfoy.

Malfoy’s face changed as Harry’s words poured out; making him suddenly look far less friendly.

He bared his teeth, grey eyes flashing.

“ _Really_?! I wouldn’t have thought you’d be such a prude, _Potter_ – seeing as you yourself have been cheating on the Weaselette.” Malfoy all but spits the words at him. “But of course, it _would_ be different for Saint Potter.”

Malfoy was furious and practically seething.

Harry was momentarily taken aback by Malfoy’s sudden change in attitude, and let the dig at his friend go. As Malfoy’s words sank in, Harry flushed and broke eye contact once more.

“No I…” Harry took a steadying breath. “Ginny and I aren’t together any more – haven’t been since school, actually.”

He looked back up at Malfoy and saw his angry features soften somewhat.

“She came with me tonight as a friend, to keep me company. She’s not my date… we’re not dating, and I’m not dating anyone else either – so I haven’t been cheating.”

Malfoy shifted at the door and the smirk soon reappeared on his face. He sauntered over and sat down next to Harry on the uncomfortable sofa – perhaps a little too close.

Harry tried to focus on his new-found resolution to keep his hands to himself, and not think about the instant physical reaction that the close proximity to Malfoy had elicited in him. Malfoy eyed Harry and seemed to see, not only his discomfort, but also the reason for it – and remained where he was; a satisfied expression on his face.

“There is no engagement,” Malfoy stated matter of factly.

“No,” Harry agreed. “As I said, we are only friends now.”

Malfoy let his leg brush against Harry’s.

“I meant for me – I am not engaged. I have not been cheating on anyone with you, either.”

“Oh,” was all Harry could think to say.

He could feel Malfoy’s eyes roam over his body, until the blond ended his examination and looked pointedly at Harry’s neck while raising a questioning eyebrow. Harry was first confused, but then felt his face heat again as he realized what Malfoy was silently asking.

He waved his fingers slightly in his lap to cancel the glamour obscuring the bite mark that Malfoy had left on his skin. Even slightly healed, it still stood out as sharply against Harry’s golden skin as the day he had received it.

Harry saw something predatory glint in those grey, stormy eyes, and that was all the warning he got before Malfoy was on him.

Harry couldn’t help but respond to the kiss – and really, he couldn’t see why he shouldn’t, any more. He gripped Malfoy’s hips to pull them closer together and was soon rewarded with a lap full of gorgeous blond. Malfoy shifted until he was straddling him. Harry let his hands explore all the delicious sharp angles and lean muscles that he could make out through the – no doubt ridiculously expensive – fabrics of Malfoy’s elegant dress robes. Malfoy hummed approvingly into the kiss as Harry’s hands reached down to settle on his arse. His perfect arse…

Harry had a fleeting impression that someone was calling his name, but then Malfoy deepened the kiss and threaded his fingers through Harry’s wild hair – tugging on it as his tongue clashed with Harry’s for dominance, and Harry forgot all about anything that was not Draco Malfoy. He gave a throaty moan, clawing at Malfoy’s back.

“Harry!”

This time Harry definitely heard his name called, and went still in Malfoy’s arms at the sound of Ginny’s distressed voice. She pulled on the door handle, only to find it locked.

“Harry, answer me. I know you’re in there, I heard you! I know what you sound like when you…” Her voice seemed to die away and the room was completely silent for a second.

“HARRY!!”

Harry looked towards the door and back up at Malfoy again – who looked a bit uncertain and shifted his weight slightly on top of Harry.

Without bothering to reach for his wand, Harry cast a quick _Muffliato_ over them.

“I should probably deal with this.”

With his kiss-swollen lips, talking felt sluggish.

Ginny could still be heard from the other side of the door – although not her exact words – but Harry was now focusing his full attention on the blond again.

Malfoy only nodded slowly and moved to get up from Harry’s lap, without really looking him in the eye.

“I…” Harry began. “We really aren’t together any more. I’m going to have a talk with her about-”

Malfoy interrupted him.

“Whatever, Potter. It really wouldn’t make a difference to me even if you had it together with all of the Weasels.”

Malfoy’s eyes have turned an icy grey and he crossed his arms over his chest – the gesture looking far more defensive than it had the last time.

Harry watched Malfoy for a moment. Still rumpled from their little tryst, but looking distinctly unapproachable.

“Look, I’ll have to deal with this now but…” Harry swallowed and let his eyes roam over the blond’s elegant, tantalizing form. “Maybe you could come over to my place sometime later tonight to… finish what we started here?”

Harry looked up at Malfoy expectantly.

Malfoy’s face flickered through a few expressions in quick succession, before the smirk was back in place. He took a step closer to Harry again, letting a finger lightly trace Harry’s hard chest through the soft fabric of his robes.

“Oh, yeah? Well you better make it up to me later then, Potter. I’ll be expecting some special reward for putting up with this mess of yours.”

Malfoy’s signature drawl was playful again and Harry chuckled, relieved.

“Don’t you always?”

They grinned at each other.

“My floo address is ‘Grimmauld Place’. I’ll open it to let you through in, perhaps, an hour or two?”

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “The old Black house? What are you doing living there?”

Though still muffled, it was clear that Ginny was getting louder and louder outside the door, so Harry decided that it was time to go.

“I’ll tell you later. Now, I really should go before this becomes any more complicated. Stay here until we’ve gone?”

Harry rose to his feet. Malfoy nodded and captured Harry’s lips in a kiss – that most certainly had too much bite to be considered a proper goodbye kiss. Harry broke the kiss reluctantly. He cast the spell to unlock the door, as he made his way towards it. With his hand on the door handle, Harry couldn’t resist turning back around one last time.

“I’ll see you soon.”

Malfoy smiled. He looked rumpled and gorgeous, and Harry hated leaving him there.

He made sure to open the door as little as possible and closed it as soon as he was through; to make sure that Ginny didn’t catch sight of Malfoy. That would only have turned the already very bad situation far worse.

Ginny fell silent as he stepped out into the hallway. She looked very upset; tears shining in her eyes and fists clenched tightly at her sides as she took in Harry’s dishevelled appearance. She waited silently for him to speak.

Harry sighed. This wouldn’t be easy.

“Ginny, I think we need to talk.” He reached out a hand to her. “Let’s get out of here, so we can have some privacy.”

Ginny didn’t answer and didn’t take his hand. They stood there, just looking at each other, for what felt like several minutes – but was probably no more than one – until she finally looked down, swallowed and nodded slightly.

“Okay, good. Come on, then.” Harry started walking towards the apparition point, herding Ginny forward without actually touching her. This really wasn’t how he had wished to have this conversation. Damn it.

______________________________

It was already late and Harry was exhausted when he finally sat down on his couch in the sitting room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He let out a heavy sigh. Ginny had just left – sniffling, but finally seeming to understand the reality of their relationship.

Harry had apparently been the only one thinking that they might be better off as friends. Ginny, on the other hand, had been giving him his space all this time – while patiently waiting for him to finally be ready to settle down with her. The change Harry has seen in her recently had been her desperate, last ditch effort to win him back from ‘whatever floozy that had managed to sink her teeth into him – quite literary’. She had said this while sending angry glares at the bite mark clearly visible once again on his neck.

Harry was miserable over having hurt Ginny – girlfriend or not, she was family to him and he hated to think that he may have now ruined that forever. Harry didn’t regret not backing down from his position though. The realization that they had been in so very different places and misunderstood each other so completely, only served to cement his belief that he was doing the right thing by finally giving them a clean break.

Another heavy sigh left Harry’s lips, he leaned down to rest his tired head in his hands.

He sat like that for a long time, letting his thoughts chase each other through his head. What a mess…

Harry didn’t move again until he heard a distinct whooshing sound from the fireplace. He looked up to find Malfoy standing there, brushing non-existent soot from his pristine dress robes. Their eyes locked and Malfoy’s gleamed with something strongly resembling mischief.

“Potter.” Malfoy nodded – as was his, now established, greeting for Harry.

The tension in Harry’s body dissipated and he could feel himself relaxing, as he smiled at his guest and gave an answering nod. Life wasn’t all bad at the moment.

“Malfoy. Glad you could make it.”

Harry grinned and unhurriedly rose from the couch and walked over to where Malfoy was standing in front of the fireplace. Harry gazed into those stormy eyes for a second before slowly sinking down to his knees before the striking blond, still looking up at him and keeping eye contact.

Harry could hear Malfoy’s breath catch in his throat and his smile widened.

“I believe you were promised something extra for making the trip.”

Malfoy’s answering facial expression made him look absolutely predatory and it caused a shiver to run down Harry’s spine in anticipation. Harry reached for the man in front of him, lightly stroking his hands up and down those sleek thighs.

“Well get to it then.” Malfoys tone was slightly husky and it sent Harry’s blood abruptly rushing south. “Those hands could do more good somewhere other than my thighs.”

Harry gave a low chuckle and brushed a hand over the front of Malfoy’s trousers –slowly back and forth, until he could feel the heat of the erection rapidly growing underneath his fingers. Harry swallowed thickly and started tugging at the fastenings. One button and then another, until he was able to ease the pulsing flesh from the confines of the damp pants. Malfoy’s cock sprang free and bobbed, heavy and thick with blood, right in Harry’s face. His breath hitched at the sight and he reached for it almost reverently.

The velvety feel of the skin was a delicious contrast to the hardness of the flesh. Harry stroked lightly up and down the shaft, barely letting his fingers more than graze it. Malfoy made a low whining noise in his throat, but stayed perfectly still before him. Harry grinned and grabbed the base of Malfoy’s cock firmly; eliciting a moan and an aborted thrust from the former Slytherin.

Harry looked up into steel-grey eyes that had now darkened with desire, and licked a long wet stripe all the way up along the underside of Malfoy’s cock. Having never actually done this before, Harry was pleasantly surprised that he didn’t feel more nervous or hesitant. He took the head of it into his mouth, marvelling at the heat and musky taste as he swirled his tongue around the tip. Delicious.

Malfoy’s breathing had gotten shallow and he reached down, twining his long fingers in Harry’s unruly, dark hair. Encouraged, Harry took Malfoy in farther. He may not have performed a blowjob before, but he had received them, and knew what felt good.

Harry started moving his mouth up and down, sucking at the head and swallowing when he couldn’t take it in any deeper. Malfoy gasped and began rolling his hips in time with Harry’s movements. Harry’s eyes widened and he groaned around Malfoy’s cock. This was _so hot_. He reached down towards his own painful erection, palming at it through the fabric as he desperately tried the get it free.

“Fuck.” Malfoy breathed out the curse, twisting his fingers in Harry’s hair until he had a steady, almost painful, grip.

Harry finally managed to liberate himself from the obstructing fabric and started tugging at his leaking prick urgently. Malfoy inhaled sharply and moved forward, unbalancing Harry – who happily relinquished control. While tightly clinging to Malfoy to stay upright, Harry could now focus fully on sucking, and pulling at himself. No more technique, just desperate need. Malfoy thrusted into Harry’s wet, willing mouth over and over, hips snapping. His breathy moans filled the air, already vibrating with heat and magic.

Malfoy was straining above him; fucking his face hard and fast, and Harry was _so_ close. He could feel his balls tighten and frantically pumped his fist one, two, _three_ more times – before ecstasy washed over him and he soiled the nice sitting room rug with his seed.

Malfoy released a rumbling growl at the sight and drove himself down Harry’s throat. He tossed his blond head back and gave a guttural moan as he emptied himself inside Harry.

With Malfoy holding his head in place, Harry swallowed as best he could. But despite his best efforts, he could still feel quite a bit of the warm liquid dribbling down his chin. The hold on his hair loosened but Harry kept on lapping at Malfoy’s cock until it began to soften in his mouth. He released Malfoy, and sat down on the thick rug. Harry wiped absently at his chin, before looking up at Malfoy with a brilliant smile.

“I hope that made it worth your while.” Harry’s voice felt rough and foreign in his mouth after the brutal onslaught.

Malfoy’s stormy eyes were half lidded. He took a shuddering breath, before his lips pulled into a small satisfied smile.

“Not bad, Potter.”

Malfoy took a step back and started tucking himself back into the expensive looking trousers. Harry’s mind started to clear as the haze of his arousal dissipated. He was still flushed after reaching climax but felt himself blush further as his mind registered what he and Draco Malfoy had just done, right there in front of his sitting room fireplace – while both still mostly clothed. Merlin!

Malfoy looked like he was about to leave when inspiration hit Harry, quickly followed by another wave of desire. He surged to his feet.

“Actually!”

Those grey eyes focused on him again and Harry swallowed, trying to make his swollen lips form a suggestive smile.

“I thought we could perhaps do something else, since you’re already here and all… “

Harry hoped that he didn’t over-step by asking the blond to stay. He wasn’t sure what the dynamic was between them now, after all – and he was not certain Malfoy knew either.

“We-ell…”

Malfoy drew the word out, and _he_ had no trouble at all making his smirk look filthily suggestive. Harry frantically hoped he would agree to stay a while.

“Seeing as we are neither on the clock nor in a public space at the moment, it might be a shame to waste the opportunity. What did you have in mind, Potter?”

Harry felt his heart leap. He stepped up close to his former rival, magic buzzing under his skin in anticipation.

“I want to fuck you.” The words sounded raspy and delicious as they flowed from Harry’s abused lips.

Malfoy wets his own lips; a dangerous glint in his eyes. “I don’t submit, you realize. You would have to fight me – hold me down and fuck me.”

Harry’s magic surged around them in heavy waves of power, making the air smell like it did during a thunder storm – charged. Like a coiled, living thing, the magic was ready to strike at his command.

“I think that can be arranged.”

Malfoy shuddered, obviously feeling the pressure of the surrounding magic. He bit at his full lower lip; the words that left them moments later were breathy. “Let’s see you try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you still like it so far! Please let me know : )


	3. Chapter 3

Harry moved closer to Malfoy and grabbed his sharp jaw in a steady hand, claiming those gorgeous lips in a searing kiss as the harsh pull of apparition took them. With Harry’s overcharged magic, the experience was more extreme than usual, to say the least. For a fraction of a second they were alone in the universe – in a maelstrom of darkness and pressure. The sensation was heady, but the world soon returned as they reappeared in Harry’s bedroom.

Malfoy pushed away from Harry’s grasp and looked around them, obviously flustered by their sudden departure from the sitting room.

“Where..?”

“Bedroom.” Harry’s voice was rough.

“Merlin, Potter! Don’t you have anti-apparition wards?”

“Hm? Oh, I might have just torn through those. Sorry about that…”

Harry was not interested in conversation and he stepped right back up to Malfoy, sights set on the delicious lines of his throat. He could feel Malfoy tremble against his lips.

“…fuck.”

Harry smiled into Malfoys neck, nipping the skin almost playfully. The blond was not afraid of his magic – it tuned him on. And damn, that made Harry hot. He pressed himself closer to Malfoy, seeking friction for his suddenly urgently pulsing erection.

Not content to remain idle for a second longer, Malfoy threaded his fingers through the thick locks at the back of Harry’s neck – and pulled!

“Ahn-“

Harry barely had time to gasp at the sudden pain before Malfoy captured his lips in another searing kiss and eagerly swallowed the rest of the sound. The kiss was harsh and hot as all hell – all teeth and burning need. Harry revelled in being well and truly kissed for a moment, letting Malfoy and his wicked tongue take the lead. Having Malfoy be in control really wasn’t bad – but of course he already knew that from what had occurred downstairs earlier. This time Harry wanted to assert _his_ control over Malfoy, he wanted to see the proud blond submit to him.

Merlin, he wanted it so bad.

Harry’s magic rose around them once again in response and he could feel how it made Malfoy shiver in his arms. Harry’s mouth twisted into a wolfish grin, the thrill of anticipation was making him almost delirious. Harry roughly pushed his knee in between Malfoy’s legs, harshly grazing the blond’s already straining cock.

Malfoy moaned loudly, seemingly unable to help himself as he grinded against the exquisite pressure Harry provided. Harry let his hands wander down along Malfoy’s gorgeous back until they hit the literal master piece that was his arse. He gave it a tight squeeze, before using his grip to urge Malfoy on as he rutted against his leg with increasing urgency. Small sounds escaped the blond between kisses, further stressing his eagerness.

Harry felt wild, he needed more. He wanted to be inside this enchanting creature – to dominate him completely.

Without breaking their rough and absolutely mind-melting kiss, Harry reaffirmed his grip on Malfoy’s firm arse before simply picking him up and walking the few steps over to the big four-poster bed. But when Harry tried to set the blond down on the bedding he could feel him stiffen in his arms. Malfoy quickly found leverage against the bedpost and started fighting Harry’s efforts.

Harry was momentarily confused, but when he broke the kiss to assess what was wrong Malfoy’s glinting grey eyes and sharp smile made the situation clear even before he opened his mouth.

“You didn’t think it would be that easy, Potter, surely.”

His voice was sharp and salacious, like nothing Harry had ever heard, making him acutely aware that the person in his arms was the one and only _Draco Malfoy_. Harry’s heart was racing uncontrollably. Nothing was ever simple and easy with Malfoy, and it made Harry’s mouth water.

He threw himself back into the heated kiss, rutting his clothed cock against the harsh angles of Malfoy’s pelvis as he simultaneously tried to manoeuvre the feisty blond onto the bed.

Between breathy moans Malfoy was snickering, obviously enjoying himself as he continued to fight Harry every step of the way, being more difficult as Harry himself became more and more forceful in his efforts to make him submit.

Harry was undoubtedly physically stronger, but Malfoy was quick and surprisingly nimble. The fighting escalated quickly and as Harry’s favourite lamp met its end and crashed loudly against the opposite wall he realized that Malfoy would never submit before his physical strength alone. It had been clear from the start that it was his magical prowess that made Malfoy’s blood burn. He knew what to do.

Harry growled wildly, calling all his magic to him as adrenaline and sheer anticipation crashed through his veins. The air around them suddenly felt thick and charged – heavy with magical power, of potential destruction and death. Harry felt hyper aware of Malfoy. His hitched breath, his eyes darkened with desire – he could even sense Malfoy’s fine hairs standing on end.

He let his waiting magic almost leisurely lap at Malfoy’s skin as he delighted in the effects it was having on the blond, before giving the command; creating thick coils and asserting pressure around his wrists, ankles and neck. Malfoy’s eyes were alight with defiance and excitement. He struggled uselessly against his bonds as Harry held him down and watched, breathing heavily – not from magical exertion but from the need coursing through his veins. Their eyes met, liquid silver and green as intense as the killing curse. Malfoy moaning hoarsely and stopped fighting, finally letting Harry manoeuvre him into position.

“Potter...”

Malfoy’s voice sounded delicious to Harry, strained and subdued but far from broken. Malfoy might have submitted but he would never break, that much was abundantly clear. Harry groaned into Malfoy’s neck as he found himself getting impossibly harder.

He bodily and with the help of his over-active magic turned Malfoy to stand facing the bed, positioning himself pressed up against his back. Sparks occasionally lit up the darkness around them.  Harry mouthed hungrily at Malfoy’s pale neck as he let his magic nudge those gorgeous, long legs apart. The material of Malfoy’s expensive clothes might be of the highest quality, but more than anything, Harry wished that he could touch Malfoy’s silky skin directly. And, of course, he could.

Malfoy’s surprised intake of breath quickly turned into an urgent moan as their clothes were suddenly all but banished from existence. The sensation of Malfoy’s soft skin against his own was making Harry feel light-headed.

With a firm hold on his hips and a hand pushing roughly between his shoulder blades, Harry made Malfoy bend forward over the bed. Harry pressed him down into the sheets and let his magic tighten to hold him there. Almost delirious with want, Harry thought that the silky, porcelain white expanse of Malfoy’s back before him might just be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He let his fingers almost reverently trace the sometimes soft and sometimes sharp outlines of muscle and bone. Malfoy groaned as Harry reached his hips, grinding back against him as much as his restrains would allow. Suddenly perfectly slotted against Malfoy’s splendid arse, Harry moaned unreservedly. He rocked back and forth to meet the blond’s every movement. The friction was glorious.

Merlin, if he didn’t get inside Malfoy soon he was going to lose his bloody mind.

Harry steadied himself and conjured a hand-full of slick lubrication before reaching down to circle Malfoy’s entrance. Malfoy shivered as his sensitive flesh came in contact with the cool liquid, but still eagerly pushed back against Harry’s carefully prodding fingers.

“Nnh. Come on then Potter, you’ve finally got me right where you want me, right? Mmhn… What’s the matter, don’t know what to do?”

Malfoy’s voice was breathy, and though the words themselves might have been mocking, the way he said them just made him sound impatient – hungry and impossibly eager for Harry’s cock. Harry swallowed thickly, he needed to hurry up or he might end up coming simply from listening to the blond menace.

Harry circled the puckered flesh one last time before breaching him with a single finger. Malfoy gave a delighted hum, rocking back to deepen the intrusion.

“Mmn, yes…”

Malfoy kept enthusiastically urging him on and Harry added a second finger, stretching and prodding the softly whimpering blond.

“Hurry up, Potter. Aahn… I was under the impression that you were going to _fuck_ me…”

Harry couldn’t wait any more. Especially not when that dirty mouth kept riling him up even more – Malfoy was literally asking for it. And he would get it.

“Careful what you wish for, Malfoy…”

His voice sounded rough and completely foreign to his own ears. Malfoy all but purred at the sound of it, arching his back a fraction more, as if in invitation.

Merlin… Harry knew with out-most certainty that this image would stay with him forever.

He pumped his searing shaft in a slick fist a few times before lining himself up. Harry took a shaky breath and started pushing. At first there was some resistance, before Malfoy gave a soft whimper and Harry slowly began sliding inside.

Malfoy’s insides felt like velvet – hot and slick velvet, insistently pressing against him from all sides. The pressure felt amazing and the sensation was extremely heady. Malfoy gave a broken moan. Harry could feel sweat break out at his temples and on his back, his heart was beating in his ears and the magic was pulsing around them in a frenzy. He had to stop or he would come right then and there.

He stilled and focused on his shaky breathing – in and out, in and out – as he steadied Malfoy’s slightly trembling hips in a firm grip. He didn’t know how long they stood there for, but he soon felt that he was starting to regain control again. Malfoy seemed to have collected himself as well and when he playfully wiggled his hips in Harry’s grip, Harry took that as the signal to start pushing again.

After reaffirming his grip, Harry began sliding deeper again – making Malfoy’s breath hitch once more. Revelling in the heady sensation, he watched his length disappear inch by inch into Malfoy, to be enveloped in heat and glorious pressure. Merlin, so good. When he had sheathed himself fully inside the blond he momentarily stopped to marvel at the sight, and the _feel_ of it. He clenched and unclenched his hands. Malfoy whimpered as Harry started slowly pulling out again.

When he was almost back out Harry changed direction and pushed inside, with more force this time. The quick break and overall slow tempo had apparently given Malfoy enough time to get used to the invasive stretch. He was getting cocky again, wiggling his hips in Harry’s grip.

“When will you stop pussyfooting around and start fucking me, Potter?”

Damn this sharp-tongued, blond hellion.

Harry growled. He could feel himself swell at the words, stretching Malfoy further. The blond gave a soft whine that quickly morphed into a groan as Harry sped up. He bent over Malfoy and mouthed at the side of his neck, feeling the pulse beat against his lips – before he bit into the soft flesh to accompany a particularly harsh thrust. Malfoy cried out.

“Aahn, Potter!”

Harry could feel Malfoy clench around him as he thrusted inside again and again, slick sounds filling his ears, mingling with their combined harsh breathing. He wanted to burrow deep inside Malfoy, fill him up completely – conquer him.

“Mmn, aah! Is that all you’ve got, Potter?”

Malfoy’s act to appear unaffected was ridiculously weak; his words were muddled by obvious strain and wild pleasure. But the fact that he was still coherent at all meant that Harry needed to turn up the heat further – until the violent blaze consumed them both.

With an angry snarl Harry pulled out and let his magic whip Malfoy around, tossing him unceremoniously onto the bed. His magic was beating around him like wings as he stepped up to the edge, towering over the blond lying sprawled on the bedspread. Malfoys eyes where wide and in the lines of his beautifully bruised neck Harry could see his pulse beating wildly.

Grinning madly, Harry climbed onto the bed and moved up over Malfoy. He gripped those slender legs and, with magic fuelled strength that allowed for no resistance, bent them and forced Malfoy’s knees up to his ears. Malfoy whined softly below him. Harry lowered himself and with his full weight bearing down on the blond he roughly pushed back inside. He moaned hoarsely as the violent pleasure flooded his senses. Glorious.

From this position he could press even further inside. Harry thrusted into the searing depths of the blond repeatedly, increasing the force with each stroke as his magic sparked around them.

Malfoy mewled brokenly as Harry moved above him – inside him. His cock was leaking profusely between them. Harry reached down and ran his palm over Malfoys slick abdomen as he unrelentingly continued to ram into him from above – over and over and over.

Malfoy trembled beneath him. His stomach and chest felt deliciously smooth to the touch, heaving planes of muscle and bone, except…

Harry looked down and willed his hazy vision to focus. He stilled instantly as he saw the faint outline of the zig-zag scar underneath his fingers.

Oh. Oh no…

The torrent of magic around them rapidly drained away. He could feel Malfoy shifting under him.

“Potter?” Malfoy’s voice was hoarse.

Harry didn’t answer at first, all could think about was the blood flowing out over the cold bathroom floor. There had been _so much_ blood.

“I gave you this.” Harry’s words were muted as he traced the jagged scar marring Malfoy’s perfect, porcelain skin.

“Crap.” Malfoy gave a laboured sigh, shifting his position slightly. “Look, it’s in the past, Potter. Nothing to get worked up over now.”

Malfoy cleared his throat before his kiss-swollen lips curved into a wicked smile. He grasped Harry’s wrist and instead guided his hand down over his chest and abdomen, lower, until he could make Harry’s hand wrap around his still pulsing cock.

“Now, if I remember correctly, I believe you were just in the process of fucking me senseless, hm?”

Malfoy’s eyes glinted – perhaps in challenge, or encouragement – either way it made Harry’s length swell inside Malfoy once again. The blond gave a satisfied sigh at the stretch and Harry couldn’t help but grin back.

He felt bad about the scar. The least he could do was to give the feisty blond what he wanted – what they both wanted.

Harry gave a rough tug at Malfoy’s slick cock as he thrusted into him. The blond gasped in pleasure, throwing his head back. Harry groaned. Malfoy was clenching around him at every thrust, making the pressure almost unbearable – even with the slight break he could feel that he wouldn’t last much longer.

With his hands no longer bound by Harry’s magic, which was now surging around them aimlessly, Malfoy reached up to grasp at Harry’s broad back, leaving angrily stinging scratches in his wake.

The sharp pain only spurred Harry on further. He pumped Malfoy’s cock harshly as he drove himself deep inside the blond again and again.

All he could focus on in this trance-like state were the delicious little noises Malfoy made, the overwhelming physical pleasure he felt, and the fast approaching and inevitable end.

Malfoy cried out in ecstasy, sinking his nails into Harry’s back once more. His warm seed spilled over Harry’s hand as his insides clamped down tight on Harry’s already over-stimulated cock. It pushed Harry straight over the edge.

He screamed brokenly. The air crackled around them as he seized up, pumping Malfoy full of his own release.

He was seeing stars.

Harry lost all strength to hold himself up and collapsed down on Malfoy, with only a small sound of protest from the blond. In a heap of tangled limbs, they lay still, heaving for breath in tandem, as their sweat and cum slowly cooled in the night air.

Harry shivered, he finally regained enough strength and conscious thought to move. He slid off of Malfoy and curled up next to him, before gathering the boneless blond against his chest. Moments before sleep claimed him Harry also managed to magically remove the duvet from below them and make it reappear to cover them instead. A sleepy, satisfied sigh from Malfoy was the last thing Harry heard.

______________________________

Harry opened his eyes slowly. Something had woken him up but his sleep addled brain couldn’t seem to find the source. He felt warm and relaxed, snuggled up under thick covers with the sleeping blond as the morning sun gently shone in through the bedroom window. Maybe he had just imagined it.

As he settled back Harry realized that lying like this with Malfoy ought to weird him out, but as he let his heavy eyelids slide shut once more a thought struck him. It made him smile. The fact that it didn’t feel weird might just be the weirdest thing about the whole situation.

“Harry?”

Harry’s eyes flew back open instantly.

Huh, so he hadn’t imagined if after all.

The call had come from downstairs, it had sounded like… Andromeda? The pieces fell into place in rapid succession. This was the weekend when Andromeda was going out of town – the weekend when he was supposed to have Teddy.

“Oh shit!”

Harry literally threw himself out of bed, clumsily feeling around for his glasses on and around the night-stand before realizing that they weren’t there and instead simply summoning them.

“Accio,” he grunted.

He could hear Malfoy humming softly and turning over in bed but didn’t even spare him a glance as he tore through the mess they had made of his bedroom last night, in search of something to wear.

“Harry dear, are you there? I really do need to get going now or I shall miss my portkey. I’m coming through with Teddy.”

In an inside-out t-shirt and worn, old jeans (that he really ought to have thrown out already, according to Hermione) Harry rushed out of the room and thundered down the stairs to receive the bubbly three year-old.

“Oh Harry, there you are. Good morning, dear.”

Andromeda kindly greeted him as he stormed into the sitting room, paying no mind to either his spectacular entrance or his dishevelled appearance. The turquoise-haired toddler in her arms squealed in delight as he caught sight of Harry and promptly changed his hair and eyes to match his beloved godfather’s.

Harry tried to catch his breath.

“Sorry Andromeda, I forgot to set the alarm last night. I…I’m just really sorry.”

Harry deflated as the initial adrenaline rush started to fizz out and it was clear that Andromeda wasn’t annoyed with him.

“Oh posh, there is no need for that, dear. Here are Teddy’s things.”

Andromeda pointed to the small backpack at her feet that Harry had given to Teddy last Christmas, before handing over the lively child in her arms and kissing them both on the cheeks.

 “I need to run now, I will see you boys again tomorrow. Bye, bye.”

Before either Harry or Teddy had had time to answer she tossed some floo powder into the fire, and in a roar of green flames she was gone. Harry smiled ruefully and turned to Teddy, ruffling his wild, black hair.

“Hi pup. Guess it’s just you and me now, huh?”

“Mo’nin, Ha’y!”

Harry smiled fondly at Teddy; even as young as he was, the toddler had a better grasp of proper manners than Harry himself had – a clear consequence of having Andromeda Tonks as his grandmother.

“Yes, good morning, Teddy. Are you hungry, want some breakfast?”

“Yes, please! Hung’y!”

“Then off to the kitchen we go!”

Harry tipped Teddy over in his arms and carried the happily giggling toddler upside-down down the hall and into the kitchen. He popped Teddy into his high chair and poured him a mug of juice to drink before setting out to cook them something to eat – breakfast was his speciality, although he didn’t like to dwell on the reason why.

He was just about to turn on the stove for some bacon and eggs when he heard the stairs creek.

Malfoy. Shit.

“Just wait here for a bit, Teddy. I’ll be right back, okay?”

The toddler looked up from inspecting his colourful mug and momentarily stopped drumming his little heels against the high chair.

“Okay!”

Harry quickly conjured up a few blocks of different sizes and colour for Teddy to amuse himself with before rushing out of the room. He managed to catch up to Malfoy in the sitting room, just as he was about to toss floo powder into the flames. In his haste Harry hadn’t thought of anything to say, but he needed to say _something_ or Malfoy would disappear.

“Not going to say goodbye?”

The blond startled and turned back towards him. He was once again looking impeccable in his dress robes – which said something for his magic, after the way Harry had treated those robes last night. Harry swallowed as the memory flared to life in his mind.

“You seemed busy.” Malfoy’s voice was careful – measured.

“Oh, I was just making breakfast. Do you want some?”

Harry had blurted the words out before they had even fully registered to in his mind. Malfoy’s eyes widened.

Shit. Why had he said that? And why had he come after Malfoy in the first place? He should have just let the git leave. Shit. Harry’s mind felt muddled. He simply had no idea where they stood with each other any more.

“I… But you have company.”

As Malfoy finally broke the silence, Harry at once felt relief wash over him – relief that his offer hadn’t been met with utter rejection. He realized that he wanted Malfoy to stay… Harry would think about why later, for now it was time for action.

“It’s just Teddy. Edward Lupin, my godson… Oh, I’m sorry. Of course you know Teddy, you are cousins or something. Anyway, there is enough food for you too.”

Harry could feel himself babbling, a bad habit. But his embarrassed smile faded as he saw Malfoy take in his words.

“No I… I’ve never met him actually.” Malfoy sounded subdued.

“Really?!”

Perhaps Harry shouldn’t have been so surprised. The war may have changed a lot of things but, if anything, it had only made the rift in the Black family deepen. It just seemed really sad to Harry – after all, Teddy didn’t have many relatives left as it was. He made a snap decision.

”Er, then would you like to? Meet Teddy, I mean. He is a great kid.”

Malfoy looked surprised, perhaps even pleasantly so, but he still sounded uncertain when he answered.

“I don’t know if that is such a good idea, Potter. I don’t think that my aunt would be too happy about him spending time with me.”

“Andromeda is a very nice lady, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind. You are family, after all! And anyway, _even if_ you tried to hurt him, or something, she knows I’d protect Teddy with my life. He will be perfectly safe.”

Harry declared the last part with a grin. It only took a moment for Malfoy to answer it with a slight smile of his own. He seemed pleased. Harry was glad that he had come after him.

“I’m sure that won’t be necessary, Potter. I promise that I mean no harm to my little cousin.”

“Great! Come on then, I’ll fry up some eggs and bacon for you too.”

Harry smiled as he led the way back into the kitchen. Teddy looked up from his blocks as they walked in. But as his green eyes came to rest on the unfamiliar new-comer he seemed to become a bit uncertain.

Malfoy had come to a stop in the doorway as he caught sight of the toddler, he looked tense. They regarded each other cautiously from across the room for a moment. Oh! Harry belatedly realized that he was expected to make the introductions and cleared his throat loudly.

“Teddy, this is your cousin, Draco Malfoy.”

He gestured theatrically towards the blond, thinking that humour might make things less stiff.

“Malfoy, meet Teddy Lupin, the cutest little munchkin on all the British Isles!”

Despite Harry’s best efforts to lighten the unexpected tension, the stalemate seemed to continue – until Teddy had made his mind up. A brilliant smile suddenly lit up his little face as his hair and eyes turned sparkling silver to match Malfoy’s own.

“Mo’nin, cousin!”

“Oh.”

Malfoy’s carefully neutral expression broke into a look of wonder. He apparently hadn’t known that Teddy was a metamorphmagus, Harry noted. Malfoy swiftly collected himself and gave Teddy the sweetest smile Harry had ever seen from him, making it clear how absolutely charmed he was by the toddler.

Harry might have been just a bit charmed by that smile himself …

Malfoy stepped up to Teddy and offered his hand.

“Yes, good morning, little cousin. It is so nice to finally meet you.

Teddy was delighted at the adult gesture, grabbing some of Malfoy’s slender fingers and shaking them enthusiastically with his own chubby, little fist. Malfoy still smiled brilliantly at the little boy as he sat down at the table.

“What have you got there, Teddy?”

The bubbly toddler seemed excited at the opportunity to show his cousin his toys and proceeded to give Malfoy a thorough presentation of the blocks placed seemingly at random before him. Harry turned away to start the cooking back up, hiding his smile as Teddy’s young voice described the game he had been playing while Malfoy listened with great interest, asking questions here and there.

They were getting along, and Harry was glad.

“Really Potter, you conjured these for Teddy?”

Harry turned back towards the table, spatula in hand. What now?

“Er, yes?”

Malfoy sighed theatrically and held up a large green block as Teddy giggled happily. “This is the dragon queen, Potter. You couldn’t have made her more life-like – less, oh I don’t know … square, hm?”

Two pairs of grey eyes were sparkling at him in amusement, and Harry couldn’t help but smile back.

“Oh yes, sorry. I was kind of in a rush, see… I’ll fix it, here.”

He held out a hand to receive the block, but Malfoy pulled it back protectively.

“I think not. Watch and learn, Potter. This is how one makes a fearsome toy dragon, fit to be queen.”

Malfoy pulled out his wand and swiftly transformed the sad little block into a beautiful, jade dragon figurine. Teddy squealed in delight as Malfoy ceremoniously handed him the pretty toy. Harry could admit that it was impressive work. His own magic had always been more suited for power than fine details, but he could definitely appreciate intricate spellwork when he saw it.

Malfoy gave him a self-satisfied smirk; Harry apparently hadn’t been able to mask being impressed with his dragon. Harry sighed and smiled back, he didn’t mind.

After breakfast, Teddy decided that they should show Malfoy around the house. They all ran endlessly along corridors, secret passage ways and rooms in various states of disrepair and renovation, with Teddy excitedly pointing out anything of the least bit of interest to his cousin. Malfoy seemed delighted.

Overall, the tour was successful and also quite enjoyable. However, as Teddy went to show Malfoy the seventeenth “p’etty pai’tin” of the day in a remote room, Harry spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. He only just managed to snatch Teddy up into his arms and out of the way before the doxy snapped its little jaws shut in the place where Teddy’s left ear had just been.

Teddy’s eyes were huge and his silver blond hair had turned a dull and sickly ashen shade. Fear.

Harry held Teddy tightly, staring angrily at the nasty little creature in the room as his magic steadily rose around them. Apparently he hadn’t quite managed to find all the nests in his last sweep of the house. He set Teddy down and turned to Malfoy, while still watching the doxy closely.

“Take Teddy and go back down to the sitting room, would you?”

Malfoy nodded mutely, taking Teddy’s chubby little hand in his and leaving Harry to find and eradicate the nest and its inhabitants.

When Harry returned to the sitting room ten minutes later Malfoy and Teddy were sitting on the sofa together, playing with the pretty dragon figurine – their hair matching perfectly once more. Malfoy looked up as he heard Harry come in, and elegantly rose to his feet.

“Harry Potter to the rescue, hm? Some things never change it seems.”

He lifted a delicate eyebrow, clearly teasing. Harry gave him a tired smile.

“Of course. I told you I would protect Teddy with my life, didn’t I?”

Malfoy’s lips curved into a sharp smirk.

“Indeed you did.”

His expression softened as he glanced back towards the playing three year-old.

“I need to be getting back. Pansy and Blaise will arrive at my home expecting tea momentarily. If I want to look presentably by then I ought to get going now.”

Harry chuckled, gesturing towards the blond.

“Malfoy, those robes are more presentable than any clothes I own.”

Malfoy gasped, his voice dripping with mock indignation as he continued.

“Do you suggest that I show up at my own tea party dressed in yesterday’s gala robes? My friends would be absolutely scandalized.”

Harry grinned broadly at the blond’s antics.

“I guess you’d better get going then.”

Malfoy returned his smile before turning back to Teddy, who had been watching their exchange with interest from the sofa. He kneeled down before the toddler and offered his hand.

“Good bye, Teddy. It has been a pleasure meeting you today, and I hope to see you again soon.”

Teddy shook his hand once and then wrapped his little arms around Malfoy’s neck for a quick hug.

“Bu-bye, cousin!”

Smiling, Malfoy returned the hug. If he was surprised by its suddenness he didn’t show it.

Malfoy stood up and patted the silky, blond hair on Teddy’s head, before turning to the fireplace and taking a pinch of floo powder from the bowl on the mantle.

“Did you notice?” He looked back at Harry. “We have actually been talking quite normally today, for the first time since school – or maybe ever. Of course, that is if I’m not counting strictly work related conversations… or those mostly consisting of various growls.” Malfoy smirked. “It’s been nice, Potter. Bye.”

He was gone in a swirl of green flames before Harry had had time to think of a reply. Shaking his head, Harry smiled to himself, and sat down to play with Teddy.

______________________________

Draco only just had time to change into a more casual set of robes before one of the house-elves popped into his chambers to announce the arrival of his guests. They had been shown into the orangery, one of Draco’s favourite places in the Manor to have tea at this time of year. Draco smiled and made his way over there, a spring in his step. He was in a very good mood.

Pansy and Blaise were already seated in the elaborate armchairs in the room when he arrived.

“Hello, darling,” Pansy twittered.

“Pansy – Blaise, good to see you both.”

Smiling, Draco bent over to kiss her cheek, before giving Blaise a quick handshake and sitting down in his own lavish seat.

“Hm, something seems different about you lately, Draco.” Blaise’s voice was rich; his drawl had never been as pronounced as Draco’s own. “Did something good happen?”

Pansy’s ears seemed to perk up immediately at this, she leaned forward.

“Oh, I sense some juicy gossip here! Do tell, please Draco.”

“It’s nothing,” Draco said evasively, taking a sip of his tea and avoiding eye contact with his friends.

Draco was doomed, he self-consciously raised a hand to rub at his sore neck.

Pansy’s eyes narrowed. Quick as a viper she had her wand out, and before Draco had had time to react, Pansy had fired off a spell to cancel his concealment charm – suddenly bringing all of his tell-tale marks into full view.

“Pansy!”

In vain, Draco tried to hide his private markings from their prying eyes with his collar, before giving it up as a lost cause. He sighed and leaned back in his armchair.

“Well, well… what do we have here?”

Pansy seemed extremely pleased with herself and Draco just couldn’t be mad at her. The fact that they now knew made the whole thing with Potter seem more real somehow. Draco found that he didn’t mind. He reached up and touched the marks absently.

“Someone seems to have found themselves quite the beastly lover.” Blaise was grinning widely while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Draco snickered. His friend looked absolutely ridiculous when he did that. “Yes, fine. You’re right; I have been sleeping with someone.”

“Oh Draco, this is so exciting! Who is it? It is serious?”

Pansy was genuinely happy for him and it made him feel warm inside. His smile softened.

“Yes, quite exciting. I won’t tell you who it is though.” He could see that she was about to interrupt him and quickly continued. “Not yet anyway. It is a fairly recent development and I just want to enjoy myself and see where things go for now. You understand, of course.”

Pansy huffed but then relented, “Of course, darling”

“Well, good for you, Draco. As long as you’re happy.” Blaise’s smile turned mischievous. “Though I’m sure that Pansy will be able to weasel a name out of you sooner or later.”

“I won’t rest until I do.” Pansy smiled conspiratorially at Blaise but they left it at that and let the conversation flow towards what was new in their own lives instead.

Draco relaxed, content to listen and chime in on other subjects – keeping his delicious secret to himself for a while more. Draco smiled and softly let his fingers trace the markings on his throat once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Though he had no further contact with Potter, Draco’s good mood kept up over the weekend. He did not see Potter at work on Monday but in the days that followed he managed to catch sight of him in the corridors of the Ministry a few times. There were constantly other people around though and he and Potter always seemed to be heading in opposite directions. Draco had to settle for some arguably meaningful looks and, on one occasion when they passed close enough, an exchange of nods and a short ‘Potter’, hastily answered with ‘Malfoy’, before Potter was gone again.

As the days passed, the lack of proper contact and chance to follow-up after the, in Draco’s mind, _significant_ events of Friday night and Saturday morning was starting to get to him. Draco was not a patient person. Frustrated he ran his fingers over the fading marks on his neck as Potter, once more, disappeared around a corner without a word. Damn.

On Thursday Draco incidentally had some business in the Auror office regarding a case he was working on. He hoped that entering Potter’s own territory would give them the opportunity to have an actual conversation.

Luck seemed to be on Draco’s side that day. He spotted Potter as he made his way over towards Auror Messling’s cubicle. The bastard was leaning up against the wall outside the head Auror’s office, like doing actual work was the last thing on his mind – like he was on display in those fitted Auror robes… Potter soon caught sight of Draco as well, and their eyes met from across the hall – steely grey meeting swirling green. Potter leisurely pushed off from the wall and started walking in his direction. Finally. Draco slowed his steps and treated Potter to one of his trademark smirks. They looked good on him, he knew.

“Potter, I need you in here!”

Draco’s smile vanished instantly at the sound. The head Auror’s booming voice naturally commanded attention and Potter had stopped in his tracks. Draco sighed as Potter turned and tossed him an apologetic look over his shoulder, before disappearing into the big corner office. Draco didn’t see Potter again that week.

The weekend passed slowly and Draco found himself being rather short towards Pansy and Blaise at their weekly scheduled tea together. They gave him a few pointed looks when he said something particularly sharp but otherwise didn’t comment on his behaviour – which he felt eternally grateful to his childhood friends for. They had known him long enough to successfully determine when it was best to simply leave him alone.

Draco was beginning to feel somewhat antsy and decided that he _would_ talk to Potter the next time they saw each other. Their situation might be delicate but this dancing around each other was driving Draco up the wall. It had got to stop.

Monday passed, and then Tuesday, without Draco seeing Potter anywhere.

The marks Potter left on Draco had faded from his skin.

Where was Potter? Was he avoiding him? Or maybe Draco had it all wrong. They hadn’t actually run in to each other before that first explosive encounter a few weeks ago. Maybe things had simply gone back to normal. Maybe.

Draco wasn’t sleeping well.

Wednesday passed and still no sign of Potter. Not even after Draco went to the effort of digging up a few, granted, _semi_ -redundant documents that he could personally deliver to a very peeved Auror Messling. Maybe Draco should send Potter an owl. It was certainly an acceptable thing to do, people did that. Though perhaps not people who used to be childhood rivals before inexplicably ending up in bed together… What would he even write; ‘Dear Potter, haven’t seen you around lately. Fancy a shag?’ Draco sighed in exasperation. No, sending an owl was definitely out of the question.

By tea time that week Draco had become quite tense. He really didn’t feel up to it and had actually tried to cancel their plans. Pansy, of course, would have none of it. Which was how he found himself in the orangery with his friends again on Saturday. Draco tried to keep up appearances but the lack of decent sleep over the past few days had unfortunately taken its toll.

Their usual small talk quickly became strained and soon Pansy couldn’t keep quiet any more.

“Darling, talk to us. Something has clearly happened.” Pansy’s otherwise sharp eyes had turned gentle. “I can handle you being snappish but today you are being quiet, which means that something is seriously wrong.”

Draco swallowed. He really didn’t want to talk about this.

“Honestly, this is starting to remind me of how you acted in Sixth year, Draco. Don’t draw away from us!”

Draco could clearly hear the worry behind the accusing tone in Blaise’s voice.

This was bad. Draco looked away from his friends, unconsciously lifting his hand to touch the scar on his chest through his shirt.

Pansy’s eyes narrowed, a slight crease appearing between her brows.

“Draco… You are touching your chest again. This is the third time since we came over.”

Draco quickly pulled his hand away. He hadn’t even realized that he had been doing it.

“You are touching it like you kept touching the bruises on your neck last week – and the week before. Does this have anything to do with the person you have been seeing?”

Oh. Had he really been doing that? Subconsciously gone from touching the fading traces of their night together – to instead follow the outline of the only mark of Potter’s that still marred his skin.

The one mark that would never disappear.

Fuck.

“No, the scar. I…” Draco’s voice faded out.

“What do you mean ‘the s-‘,” Pansy stopped short, her eyes suddenly going wide.

Draco sat frozen in his seat. Damn. He hadn’t meant to say that.

“Potter!!? You’ve been sleeping with _Potter_!?” Pansy exploded. “What the hell, Draco!”

“Oh, Merlin…” Blaise just looked at him, before shaking his head slowly.

Draco groaned, drama was the last thing he needed from his friends right now.

“In a way I’m not even surprised,” Blaise’s voice was an odd mixture of anger and exasperation as he continued. “Potter was always the only one who could get you off balance like this. Typical! You are bloody toxic together! How did this even happen?”

Draco felt like his head was spinning, he was not in a mood to defend or explain himself to anyone. So instead he lashed out.

“Oh shove off, Blaise! You don’t know what you’re talking about. This is none of your business. Just leave it, alright!”

“Draco, are you insane? That bastard tried to _kill_ you, remember! ” Pansy’s pitch was rapidly rising as she gestured angrily towards Draco’s chest. “What are you thinking sleeping with him, letting him leave you black and blue?”

Draco rose to his feet.

“Oh, you’ve certainly changed your tune, Pans. Last week you were terribly excited that I had a new lover, not at all concerned that he might get a bit rough in bed. You were happy for me!”

Blaise sounded dangerously calm. “Draco you must realize that this is entirely different. The fact that your ‘new lover’ is _Potter_ changes everything.”

Draco was getting really angry now; this was getting out of hand.

“How is it different?! What changes? We’re not in school any more, Blaise, those things happened a long time ago! We have all grown up since then.”

The reservations his friends felt were clear to see in their eyes. Draco continued.

“Potter hasn’t done anything to me that I didn’t want him to do, and besides, you haven’t seen the marks I left _on him_.”

Blaise seemed to hesitate at that. “Are you sure about this, Draco?”

They just looked at each other for a minute or two, not saying anything. When Pansy spoke again her voice was back to its normal pitch.

“If he hurts you, Draco, if that glasses-wearing freak doesn’t treat you right – if he steps out of line, even just a little, I swear I will kill him.” She said it matter of factly while keeping steady eye contact with Draco. “You just say the word, darling, and I will apparate over there right then and there and wipe him out of existence, you hear me.”

Blaise took a deep breath.

“Count me in. I know a few nasty curses I haven’t yet had the opportunity to try out.”

Pansy and Blaise were just worried about him. Relief and gratefulness rushed through Draco’s tense body as the realization hit him. There was no need to defend himself. They were both on his side, and they always would be. The fight went right out of Draco and suddenly he just felt tired – absolutely exhausted. He sank back down into the cushions of his elaborate armchair.

“Thank you.” He looked at his friends through the fringe that had fallen into his eyes, before sweeping it out of the way. He swallowed. “There is no need for that though. In fact, I haven’t so much as seen the man for over a week. Whatever was between us is probably over already in any case.” Draco sighed.

“And you’re okay with that?” Pansy sounded tentative.

Unsettled by the implications of Pansy’s question, Draco quickly blurted out the words that ought to have been the truth. “Of course, it was only a bit of fun, after all. Purely physical.”

The words left a foul after-taste on his tongue. They tasted like lies.

“Hmm…” Pansy didn’t sound convinced but left it at that.

Draco had a hard time concentrating on anything after his friends left that day. He drifted aimlessly over the Manor grounds, reflecting on the past few weeks. When had he started thinking and feeling differently about Potter? Had he really thought that he could have a relationship with him, with Harry bloody Potter?! Ridiculous. That wasn’t what he wanted, was it?

Was it?

But it was pointless to try to figure out how he felt now. Too late. Because it honestly didn’t matter either way any more. Potter’s indifferent behaviour towards him over the last two weeks signalled _his_ standpoint clearly. Quite clearly indeed. It was over – they were over. Regardless of how Draco might feel, it was already done, because Harry Potter had lost interest in him.

That night Draco fell asleep tracing the jagged line of the scar sliced into his chest, and dreamt of the man who had once given it to him – of his magic, his warmth, his strong arms pulling Draco close. Of what could have been. What he had _almost_ had.

In the morning, Draco vowed to forget.

______________________________

It was late Thursday night, or actually, more like the early hours of Friday morning, when Harry _finally_ stepped through the front door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place again.  He was certain that he felt more exhausted in that moment than he ever had in his life. Finally home after the most extensive and intense period of undercover work of his career, Harry had to force himself to take a detour to the shower instead of falling straight into bed. The build-up of caked-in mud and dried sweat simply had to go.

He tore off his clothes as he went, without a care for where they landed – he could deal with them in the morning. All he could focus on was getting to the shower without falling asleep on his feet. After fumbling a little with the old and slightly temperamental shower tap he finally got the water running in the shower. Harry sighed in relief. The rush of warm water felt like pure bliss on his skin.

But there was something missing. Harry realized that he missed the slight sting of the scratches that Malfoy had left on his back. They had long since healed.

Harry hummed as he remembered. He wanted more of them.

The thoughts of Malfoy had kept him company during the long, cold nights in the field. For the first time in a long time he had felt real motivation driving him forward as he worked on the case, not just the sense of duty. His thoughts of the blond had been a glorious blend of memories and fantasy, weaving together to drive him absolutely mad with want – making him determined to work harder and close the case so that he could get back home. He couldn’t wait to see Malfoy again. Pale skin, breathy gasps, and sparkling silver eyes – moving underneath him…

Harry groaned, even as exhausted as he was, the thoughts of Malfoy had him rock hard in mere seconds.

Oh, sod it. He wrapped his hand around his hardened cock and started pumping his fist up and down the shaft in a merciless rhythm. The wank would be quick and rough. Just what he needed right now.

Harry leaned back against the tile bathroom wall, letting the hot water wash over his body as images of Malfoy danced through his mind.

On his knees with his perfect hair having fallen into his face, mouth full of Harry’s pulsing prick.

Pushed up against a wall, lips bruised from thousands of hungry kisses.

On all fours with Harry’s cock nestled snuggly against his arse, smirking back at him over his shoulder. Merlin, that smirk!

Harry was thrusting wildly into his fist, moaning loudly as he thought of all the nasty things he wanted to do to the beautiful blond – with him, for him! He came hard to images of Draco Malfoy riding his cock in a gloriously hypnotic and torturously slow rhythm.

The water washed away his release and the last suds of soap. Sated and utterly drained Harry quickly finished his shower and shuffled off into bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

______________________________

Harry woke up sometime around noon on Friday. He ate a very late breakfast and puttered around the house for a bit, but he felt more and more restless and soon decided to go into work instead. He was actually supposed to be off-duty until Monday, on account of his latest bout of undercover work just having finished, but Harry though that it would be better to get the official debriefing over and done with while it was all still fresh in his mind.

And if he happened to run into Malfoy while at the Ministry – all the better.

It had been far too long since he had last seen the blond, and even longer since he had had a chance to talk to him. Harry had felt a bit awkward about starting up a conversation with Malfoy at work after what had happened that weekend, especially with people around. But now he really regretted not taking the opportunity when he had had it. He wouldn’t make that mistake again.

Having made up his mind, Harry quickly got dressed in his Auror robes and swept out the door. The usually busy stretch of road between the nearest apparition point and the Ministry was fairly deserted at this time of day and Harry got to work on record time. He was greeted at the office with the obligatory congratulations that came with the closing of a major case in the department. However, though Harry might have been imagining it, the congratulations felt more genuine than usual – less stiff. Auror Messling even came up and gave him a friendly slap on the back. And Harry didn’t even feel like biting his head off for it, his magic did not so much as stir. Maybe he was becoming more approachable. Funny thought. Harry chuckled and made a mental note to tell Ron about it later.

The debriefing meeting ran long, of course, and Harry wasn’t out of the head Auror’s office again until several hours later. He had excused himself to go and get a cup of excessively strong tea from the break room. The exhaustion he had felt so keenly yesterday was slowly starting to resurface again and he had begun to regret his decision to come in today after all.

Harry took a strengthening sip of his drink, it was strong enough alright, but it tasted like shit. Typical.

Just as he had started to seriously contemplate skipping out on the remainder of the day and just go home, Harry spotted a familiar head of pale blond hair across the hall. Malfoy was standing by a cubicle, apparently in the middle of issuing orders to a visibly intimidated new Auror recruit. Harry chuckled to himself and made his way over towards them, exhaustion completely forgotten.

“Malfoy!” Harry hoped he didn’t sound too eager. He couldn’t quite keep his obvious excitement from spilling into his voice.

The blond stopped in the middle of what he had been saying and slowly turned his head to look at Harry.

“Potter.”

Something was off. Though Malfoy’s voice wasn’t exactly hostile, it sounded slightly cold – detached. There was no nod and he wouldn’t quite meet Harry’s eyes before turning back to the young Auror and continuing his lecture. It made Harry pause. This was not the reaction he had been expecting, that he had wanted. Though, of course, Malfoy could hardly be expected to leap into his arms in front of all these people. But this?

“Er Malfoy, could we talk?”

This time the blond didn’t even turn to glance at him when he answered. “No, I am quite busy at the moment-“

He was interrupted by head Auror Robards’ commanding voice. “Potter, get back in here if you have gotten your cuppa! We still have to go over the full list of potential arrests.”

Fuck!

“You seem to be rather busy yourself. Now if you wouldn’t mind.” The dismissal in Malfoy’s statement was quite clear. The blond smoothly went back to his conversation, acting as if Harry simply wasn’t there anymore. Harry felt stunned. What the-?

“Potter!”

Harry tore himself away from Malfoy. Confused and agitated, he had a hard time containing his rising magic as he more or less stomped back towards the big corner office – the magic twisting around him in tight coils – ready to bend anything and anyone to his will. Harry was given a wide berth by his co-workers in the hall. They scattered around him, avoiding eye contact. So much for becoming more approachable, Harry thought angrily. Sod it all.

______________________________

Great Merlin. The shiver tore down Draco’s spine like lightning and his skin was covered in goose flesh within a heartbeat. The potency and sheer power of Potter’s magic really was something else. It washed over him in waves, whispering promises of splendour and destruction. He could almost taste it in the air he breathed. Draco’s mouth felt dry.

He quickly excused himself and started walking back towards the elevators, the young Auror seemed all too eager to let him go. Whether because of the chance to finally end their conversation, or to get away from the oppressing power of Potter, Draco did not know. It didn’t matter.

Draco walked fast. He needed to shake the intoxicating feeling of Potter’s magic from his skin, from his mind. He would not give in. He didn’t know why Potter had suddenly decided to approach him again, but it made no difference. He didn’t want to hear anything the twat had to say to him. Draco was not some tart, eager to please and happy about any attention he could get from the fickle Boy Who Lived. He was a Malfoy. He had more pride than that.

This first encounter since Draco had made up his mind about the situation with Potter had actually gone quite well, all things considered. He had remained professional, but still clearly signalled his disinterest. Now Draco just needed to keep it up and soon everything would go back to how it used to be. Like nothing ever happened.

Draco took a steadying breath and stepped into the waiting elevator. He would be fine.

______________________________

After sitting through yet another of Robards’ annoying rants about the importance of ‘controlling one’s magical power’, that Harry barely paid any attention too, they had finally gotten back to work on the case. It went slowly and after a few more gruelling hours they finally decided that it would be best to pick it back up again on Monday, no one wanted to stay late on a Friday.

Harry hurried out of the office. Most of the departments were already deserted by this time on a Friday evening, but if he hurried he may just be able to catch Malfoy before he went home for the weekend. Harry took the stairs, two-three steps at a time, instead of waiting for the elevator. Whether or not it was actually faster, it felt better to move then to just stand around. All through the meeting his mind had been buzzing with thoughts of Malfoy. Why had he been so dismissive? Harry would find out.

The administrative part of the MLE department lay just as deserted as the halls Harry had just come from. Damn, maybe he was too late.

It had been a long time since Harry had been up here last. He rushed down the corridors, reading the brass name plates on the office doors as he passed them. R. Smith… T. Jensen… S. Thornbrook… on and on – and then finally D. Malfoy. Harry came to an abrupt halt outside the door. He banged on the dark polished wood twice but didn’t wait for a response before he reached for the handle and turned it. The door swung open and Harry stepped inside the small office without a second thought.

Malfoy had whipped around at the brusque intrusion and now stood frozen by his desk, already dressed in his coat and apparently in the middle of packing files into a ridiculously fancy looking briefcase. Harry absently registered that the bag really suited him. Figures.

By the time Harry had closed the door to the small but neat office behind him, Malfoy had managed to compose himself somewhat.

“Potter.” Though his voice still sounded cold, it now definitely had more of a hostile edge to it.

“Hello, Malfoy. You understand that I couldn’t just let you leave like that. We need to talk.”

“We have nothing to discuss. I am going to have to ask you to remove yourself from my office. Now.”

“No.”

Harry felt his magic beginning to stir. Instead of leaving he stepped up closer to the blond, who seemed to need to make the conscious decision to stand his ground and not shrink back. He didn’t look Harry in the eye. What the hell was going on? Malfoy was acting like he was suddenly as apprehensive in Harry’s presence as the rest of them. What the bloody hell…

“Well, I’ll just leave then.”

Malfoy shoved the last of the documents into his briefcase and made to step around Harry.

Not a chance. He would not get away that easily.

Harry was in his personal space, crowding him before he was able to move away. He grabbed the blond’s wrist in a vice-like grip and slammed him up against the bookshelf next to them. In this position, all thoughts of conversation flew from Harry’s mind and he pressed himself up against Malfoy’s slim body. His famished mouth sought out Malfoy’s pale pink lips. He forced, more than initiated, the kiss – slipping his hungry tongue past the slight resistance to taste those sharp, sharp teeth.

Pain exploded through the left side of Harry’s chest. He reflexively stepped back, releasing the blond. He touched his chest, but there was no damage – the pain had been magical, not physical.

Malfoy stood sloped against the bookshelf, heaving for breath and with his wand in a shaking hand. Harry hadn’t felt him reach for it, hadn’t heard an incantation.

“Get. Out.”

Malfoy was finally looking directly at Harry, and he was furious, those sharp grey eyes filled with black swirling rage. It gave Harry pause. Something had gone very wrong.

“I… I don’t understand, Malfoy. Why are you acting like this?”

“Why am _I_ acting like this?” The venom in Malfoy’s voice was surely deadly. “I would like to know what the bloody fuck _you_ think you are doing, acting _like this_ after completely ignoring me for the last three weeks.”

Harry was confused. “Wha-“

“I don’t know what kind of sick arrangement it is that you think we have going on here, but if you expect me to make myself available to you whenever you feel so inclined as to grace me with your attention – or rather, your cock – you are sorely mistaken!”

“I… What? Malfoy, no!”

“I don’t bloody want to hear it. Don’t seek me out again! I’ll see to it that someone else gets assigned to your cases in the future. Now, get out of my way, Potter!”

Malfoy spit out his name with as much dislike as he ever had when they were young. He was deadly serious; he wanted nothing to do with Harry.

If Harry had been a better person he definitely would have let the blond go at this point. But that would undoubtedly mean the end, and Harry just couldn’t let it end like this. He stubbornly remained where he was.

What had Malfoy just said, that Harry had spent the last few weeks ignoring him? The first week might have been Harry’s fault, sure, but the last two weeks Harry had spent deep under cover. Could it be that Malfoy hadn’t known? Relief washed over Harry, it was all just a misunderstanding!

“You’ve got it all wrong, Malfoy. I haven’t been ignoring you! I’ve been away on a case, I only just got back this morning!”

Malfoy’s eyes narrowed somewhat, but his voice was still icy as he still bit out his next words. “I don’t care. I’m over this, Potter. Now move.”

All of Harry’s half-formed hopes and dreams for the future shattered like glass against Malfoy’s stony rejection. It felt like the floor had disappeared from under his feet, Harry hadn’t even realised how much he had come to count on the idea of being with Malfoy.

Desperately, he tried again – tried to make Malfoy see. They could be good together. So good.

“But _I_ care! I care _so much_. About you, about us! I may have been gone for weeks, but I promise you that I have thought about you every single one of those days. Please Malfoy, I-”

Harry’s voice faded away, his throat felt thick. He had never been very good with words and could only hope that his clumsy attempt would be enough to make Malfoy stay.

Malfoy’s eyes had cleared of the dark haze of anger and he now watched Harry cautiously, his arms crossed over his chest.

“What is it that you want from me exactly?”

Harry let out a breath that he hadn’t realized that he had been holding.

“Nothing – everything! I don’t know, Malfoy. I just want us to try.”

“Try what?” Piercing grey eyes bored into his. Malfoy looked small, vulnerable where he stood.

“This! Us!” Harry was gesturing wildly, he needed the blond to understand. “Malfoy, you make me feel _alive_ – in ways I haven’t for _years_. I don’t want this to end, I want to see if we can make this work!” Harry took a single step forward to emphasise his point, but was still careful to let the blond have his space.

Malfoy visibly swallowed.

“You want a relationship?”

“Yes! I can be your boyfriend, or whatever you want – I just bloody want you to be _mine_!”

The words were barely out of his mouth before Malfoy leaped at him, and suddenly Harry had the gorgeous blond in his arms.

Finally!

Happiness burned through Harry’s body like wildfire, turning any doubts he might have had to ash. He could feel laughter bubbling up inside him, but the sound of it never reached his ears as Malfoy sealed his lips with a scorching kiss. Harry’s magic was dancing around them, joyful and free, gently ruffling their hair and caressing Malfoy’s skin.

“I- I want you too.” Malfoy breathed the words between fervent kisses.

Merlin, yes! This was what Harry wanted, what he had desperately needed. This was how things were supposed to be.

“You’re so bloody gorgeous.” Harry ran his hand through Malfoy’s silky hair. The sense of bliss was so strong that it almost made Harry feel lightheaded. Of course, the fact that their increasingly filthy kisses had his blood rapidly migrating south might also have had something to do with it.

Harry pressed himself against Malfoy, letting the blond feel exactly what effect he had on him. Malfoy groaned and tossed his head back – exposing his delectable neck to Harry’s greedy mouth. Harry nipped at the delicate skin with his teeth before letting his kisses sooth the red markings he’d left. His ministrations elicited the most charming sounds from the blond man in his arms.

“Mmhn… Yes, Pott-Ah! Mm-more.”

Malfoy tugged at the thick hair at the back of Harry’s neck and captured his lips in a deep, passionate kiss. They kissed as if their very lives depended on it – hot tongues sliding over each other, tasting their mounting desire. When they finally separated for breath, Malfoy’s slightly unfocussed eyes sought out Harry’s.

“Take me home with you.”

In that moment, nothing in the world was more important to Harry than to grant Malfoy’s request. He focused his immense magical power, demanding it to shape the world around them after his will. And so, in an exertion of power larger than anything he had ever asked of his magic, Harry tore straight through the ancient spellwork of the intricate anti-apparition wards that had guarded the Ministry for centuries.

Dissonant sirens echoed through the halls and corridors of the Ministry of Magic, but the sounds never reached Harry and Draco – they were already far away.


	5. Chapter 5

The world seemed to warp around them. Draco was swept up in a thundering storm of magic – but, held tightly against Potter’s strong chest, he had never felt safer than he did in that moment. The rumbling power twisting around them soon dissipated like smoke, revealing that they now stood in a dark hallway. Draco recognized the hallway as the one just inside the front door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

How? But it didn’t matter.

He lifted his head and looked into the intensely green eyes of Harry Potter, the man he had vowed to forget. A thrill ran down Draco’s spine, he did not have to force himself to let this man go any longer. He belonged to Draco now.

“Mine.”

The word escaped Draco’s lips in a whisper, as if speaking aloud would break the spell – make him wake from this wonderful dream and find himself alone once more.

“Yours!”

Potter’s eyes burned. He clearly had no such qualms about the delicacy of the moment. The low growl in his voice spurred Draco on like nothing else, making the reality of their situation acutely and intoxicatingly clear.

Draco slid his arms around Potter’s neck and leaned into the embrace as he pressed their lips together. Potter moved into action, as if Draco initiating the kiss had given him the permission he needed. His grip on Draco tightened and their kiss deepened. Oh Merlin. Draco urgently licked into Potter’s mouth, wanting to taste all of the Auror’s passion on his sharp teeth and hot, ragged breath. He could clearly feel the outline of Potter’s hard cock pressed firmly against him as they moved together.

Harry Potter really wanted him. That one simple fact was tremendously heady. Draco almost felt dizzy with happiness and overwhelming need as his own blood rushed to answer Potter’s obvious eagerness in kind. In mere moments he was straining painfully against the costly fabric of his pressed pin-stripe trousers. Potter, who had clearly noticed the unmistakable bulge, hummed in unrestrained appreciation and moved to roughly push Draco up against the hallway wall. Draco gave a soft whine at the impact, which swiftly turned into a moan as Potter forced a knee in between his legs. The harsh contact made Draco see stars.

The enthralling sound of Potter’s gravely laughter filled Draco’s world as he instinctively bucked against the firm pressure.

“So bloody gorgeous…” Potter’s voice was thick with want and the sound thrilled Draco to no end.

“Mmh… Merlin, Potter…”

Their kisses were becoming increasingly more sloppy as the urgency built. Draco wanted to be closer to this man – he wanted more. He caught Potter’s slightly kiss swollen lip in between his teeth and nipped and suckled on the full lower lip as he grinded down against Potter’s muscular thigh. He _needed_ more, so much more. Draco wanted to touch Potter directly, wanted to feel the full intensity of Potter’s touch. He reached blindly for the front buttons of the Auror robes, seeking to remove the obtrusive fabric and finally bring them closer – skin to skin.

The small brass buttons were not cooperating and Draco’s frustration was mounting fast. He couldn’t wait a second longer; he needed the taste of Potter’s bare skin on his tongue like he needed air to breathe – if not more at this very moment.

Draco broke their kiss with a displeased cry.

“Potter, this robe is defective! I demand that you get rid of it this instant!”

Potter’s pleased snicker washed away Draco’s annoyance in a heartbeat, making him feel warm inside.

“Anything you want, Malfoy. I keep my word.”

The affection Draco saw in those green eyes made his stomach flutter pleasantly.

Potter took a step back and practically tore the offending garment from his body. Draco’s throat felt thick. Even without the use of magic, Draco found Potter’s display to be most impressive.

As Potter, now dressed in a faded t-shirt and well-worn jeans, moved to press back up against him, Draco found his voice again.

“Why stop there? I was quite enjoying the show.”

Draco suggestively lifted an eyebrow as he laid his hand against Potter’s broad chest, feeling the warmth through the thin fabric, and effectively stopping the man from moving in closer.

“Oh? I don’t mind, but maybe you should take off some of your clothes then too. It’s only fair.”

Potter’s voice was husky, it sounded hopeful, playful – Draco couldn’t stop himself from teasing the man just a bit.

“Hm, I don’t know.” Draco splayed his fingers and let his hand slowly travel down over Potter’s chest. “There is quite a draft here, after all. I don’t want to catch a chill-”

And that was as far as he got before the great brute of a man gave a rough laugh and hoisted him up in his arms.

“Ah! Unhand me this instant!” The laughter rising in Draco’s chest was making it rather difficult to sound appropriately appalled.

“Not a chance, Malfoy. I want you naked, so I’m taking you somewhere warmer, right now!”

“Don’t you dare!”

Snickering happily, Draco half-heartedly struggled against the strong arms holding him. Potter, completely undeterred, readjusted his grip and started carrying Draco towards the stairs.

Merlin, had he ever felt this happy before?

______________________________

It was still dark in the bedroom when Harry woke up. He smiled softly as he felt Malfoy stir against his chest. The warm weight of the sleeping blond felt intensely right in his arms. Harry sighed blissfully. His body felt pleasantly sore after the evening’s activities. They had both completely exhausted themselves and, tangled together closely, ended up simply falling asleep right after finishing.

The memory made Harry feel warm inside. He bent his head to lightly kiss the soft skin of Malfoy’s slender neck – though he couldn’t quite make them out in the dark, Harry knew that he had placed countless marks there hours before. The blond made a content sound in his sleep.

God, he was beautiful. Harry still couldn’t quite believe that he was actually here.

With his nose nestled in the silky hair at the nape of Malfoy’s neck Harry took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of him. The smell was intoxicating; it both calmed and excited him.

Though still drowsy, Harry didn’t quite feel like going back to sleep just yet. He wanted to enjoy this precious moment – carve it into his memory. Harry reached around the warm, pliant body in his arms and let his fingers trace over the features of Malfoy’s chest, and abdomen. Gorgeous. He came to the light trail of hair leading from the blond’s navel down to his… Harry swallowed. He could feel the first stirs of interest begin to swell his own length.

He sluggishly registered that this wasn’t what he had had in mind. Harry looked down at Malfoy, curled up in his arms; he really ought to just let the exhausted blond sleep. Malfoy seemed to be dreaming about something, his long, light eyelashes fluttered slightly. Damn the ridiculous blond, he was even stunning when sleeping. Harry’s slowly filling cock twitched at the sight. He sighed, falling back to sleep right now would be rather tough. Harry’s sleepy mind reasoned that it might be alright to indulge himself just a little.

Just a little.

He moved in closer to the blond, trapping his half-hard prick in between his own stomach and the curve of Malfoy’s lean back. Harry hummed at the sensation the contact elicited. He couldn’t quite make himself stay completely still after that – instead he continued to rub himself lightly against Malfoy’s soft skin; in slow, minute movements, as he let his hand continue its exploration of the blond’s front. Mm, so good.

But it soon wasn’t enough.

Harry wanted, needed, to be just a little bit closer. He readjusted his position and found himself effortlessly slotting into place between Malfoy’s cheeks. Oh _bloody fucking hell_ … Harry groaned brokenly. The blond’s backside was still absolutely sopping wet with cum and lube. They really had fallen asleep as soon as they had finished.

The decision to move wasn’t a conscious one, Harry was operating on pure instinct at this point. He rocked slowly against Malfoy, in and out between his slick thighs. The warm, heavenly mess enveloping him made coherent thought all but impossible for Harry’s drowsy mind.

Completely disregarding the fact that the blond was still asleep, Harry generously decided that he wanted him to feel good as well. Harry let his hand follow the happy-trail all the way down to its source. He grasped Malfoy’s soft prick carefully, stroking it lightly with his fingertips. Malfoy made a small sound in his sleep. Harry smiled and bent down to leave open-mouthed kisses all along the blond’s neck and shoulder.

Malfoy’s breathing soon became shallower and a thrill of excitement rushed through Harry as he felt the blond’s cock start to fill in his hand. He took a firmer grip around the base of Malfoy’s half-hard prick and started stroking him at the same slow and steady pace of his own hips – long, languid strokes.

A low moan signalled to Harry that Malfoy had woken up. The blond hummed contentedly and twisted his body slightly to give Harry better reach. Harry’s sleepy mind rejoiced; they really did fit together perfectly. In place of a proper greeting, Harry sucked at the soft skin underneath Malfoy’s ear – which he knew that the other enjoyed immensely – drawing a delighted sigh from the blond. The room was quiet except for the sound of their increasingly heavy breathing and the filthily slick noises as Harry slowly rocked against Malfoy’s arse. Heaven.

Harry trailed sloppy, biting kisses over Malfoy’s neck, making the blond groan heatedly and arch his back – incidentally giving Harry a new angle. On his next stroke, Harry found himself sinking smoothly into Malfoy’s slick and still stretched entrance. Harry’s guttural moan was answered by a surprised gasp from the blond. They stilled. Harry could feel Malfoy’s cock twitch with anticipation in his hand. He squeezed back affectionately before lifting his hand towards the blond’s lips. Malfoy understood his intention perfectly. He lightly kissed each of Harry’s fingertips before licking a long wet stripe over his palm and guiding the hand back down towards his waiting prick.

Malfoy whimpered softly as Harry wrapped the hot, hard flesh in his hand and gave it a first experimental stroke – down and up. The blond rocked back into the waiting fist, making Harry’s breath hitch, as the movement caused him to slide half-way back out of Malfoy’s slick passage. The sensation was absolutely amazing. Malfoy turned his head slightly and locked eyes with Harry over his shoulder. He had a heated, dazed look in those steel-grey eyes. Malfoy smiled wickedly and Harry wanted nothing so much as to kiss him senseless in that moment, but the angle was all wrong and he instead had to settle for a quick peck on the blond’s sharp jaw. Malfoy snickered at his efforts and arched his back once more, urging Harry on.

Harry was happy to comply, he started moving his hips slowly again, leisurely rocking into Malfoy’s wet heat over and over again. The blond crooned contentedly, matching Harry’s pace as he thrusted his own cock slowly into Harry’s firm grip.

There was no need to rush. Nothing else mattered in this nocturnal dreamscape, only the blond’s warm presence in his arms. Harry felt like they had all the time in the world – like time and space could not affect them now, could not reach them here. They indulgently moved together – in what felt like perfect synchrony, reverently touching and caressing every part of each other’s bodies. In the absence of the crazed fever pitch that was usually present in their intimate moments, they simply had time to enjoy each other – fully and completely. A true union. The experience was intensely beautiful.

It felt like transcendence.

Malfoy’s hips stuttered and he let out a soft cry, which Harry soon echoed as the blond’s velvet insides tensed up around him. Oh bloody _fuck_. Harry felt the warm wetness of Malfoy’s release spill over his fingers and desperately thrusted into the tight heat; two, three, four more times – before he reached his own climax, and pumped Malfoy’s already slick passage full of his seed. Malfoy’s taut body let up around him and he sank limp into the sheets.

Harry gathered the blond’s pliant body in his arms and relaxed into the bed. His softening cock easily slipped out of Malfoy, making the blond sigh contentedly. Harry buried his face in Malfoy’s hair, breathing in the blond’s unique and enticing smell as he waited to catch his breath. Malfoy curled up against Harry’s chest, his heaving breaths soon calmed into the soft and even sighs of sleep.

This time Harry remembered to cast a cleaning charm over them both; leaving their bodies and the sheets feeling fresh and warmed, as if dried by the sun. Malfoy made a quiet sound in his sleep, burrowing closer in Harry’s arms.

Harry closed his eyes, he felt terribly, blissfully happy. This must be what it felt like to be in love.

It was the last coherent thought he had before sleep took him.

______________________________

Harry quietly slipped out of his bedroom the next morning, wanting to prepare breakfast for the blond sleeping soundly in his bed. Wearing only an old pair of worn jeans, Harry scanned the first floor for any sign of where the rest of his clothes might have gone to last night, when the floo suddenly flared to live in his sitting room.

What? He hadn’t managed to forget about Teddy again, had he? Harry hurried over towards the fireplace to receive his guest.

But it wasn’t Andromeda who came through the green flames.

“Harry!”

Harry was greeted by the sight of a most disgruntled looking Ron, accompanied by a slightly annoyed Hermione, as he turned the corner and came into the sitting room. Argh, what now?

“Oi! Why didn’t you come over to the Burrow yesterday? Angelina heard you were back at the office, so why didn’t you come?”

Harry swallowed his irritation at Ron’s rude tone. He racked his brains for the proper context to this conversation. It was far too early in the morning for this.

“Er, did we have plans?”

That had obviously been the wrong thing to say. Ron’s already rosy cheeks became a more alarming shade of red, clearly signalling his annoyance with Harry.

Hermione sighed. “It was George’s birthday party, Harry. Remember?”

Shit, Harry had completely forgotten about the party. The days had begun to blend together after a while in the field, making it harder to keep track of the date.

“I’m so sorry guys, it totally slipped my mind. I’ve had a lot going on lately.” Harry rubbed his neck self-consciously. “I’ll go see him later today.”

“See that you do, mate.” Ron took a breath and continued in a less accusing tone. “You can’t keep putting work first all the time, Harry. It’s not healthy.”

“Yeah… Yeah, I know.” Harry gave his friends a small smile.

The tense atmosphere seemed to have been defused and Ron began to relax, until – _creak_ …

All three of them had spent an extended period of time living at Number 12 Grimmauld Place and they all knew what that sound meant. The floorboards on one of the upper floors clearly signalled the presence of another person in the house.

“Oh, Harry…” Hermione sounded tired, she was quickly cut off by her, once again, fuming husband.

“Work, huh? Maybe I should have guessed, with you walking around the house half-naked and all.” Ron made a wide sweep with his arm, indicating Harry’s bare torso.

“Ron…” Harry didn’t quite know what to say to his friend, the whole situation was making him feel rather uncomfortable.

“So, is that the floozy that you tossed my sister over for then?” Ron’s voice had an aggressive edge to it, he was now gesturing angrily towards the ceiling.

“What? No, it wasn’t like that, mate. We-“

“The hell it wasn’t, _mate_. Can you actually be that bloody clueless, Harry?” Ron’s face was now bright red, completely clashing with his hair.

Harry took a deep breath. “Ginny and I were never going to get back together, Ron, regardless of my involvement with… anyone else. It’s been over between us for years.” Harry was going for a calming tone of voice; sadly, his efforts did not seem to have any effect on his friend what so ever.

“And you think that you made that abundantly clear, do you?!” Ron was nearly shouting at this point. “Gosh Harry, you really fucking hurt her, you know that? And _mom_! She and Ginny had already picked out the bloody colours for your wedding, for Merlin’s sake!”

Harry felt dizzy. They had _what_? His fuck-up with Ginny seemed to have been far worse than he had realized. Damn, how had it even gotten to this point? And how much responsibility could he even reasonably be expected to take for the outlandish wishful thinking of Ginny and Mrs Weasley… Harry quickly silenced the critical voice in his head.

He sighed heavily, it was clear that he had a few more difficult conversations with various members of the Weasley family ahead of him. Right now though, Harry needed to set things right with Ron.

“Ron, listen-“

Harry’s attempt at placating his friend was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps.

Oh _please_ no, for the love of all that is…

”Potter, do you recall where we left my trousers yesterday – or should I say, where you ripped them off?” An all too familiar drawl could be heard from upstairs, irrevocably drawing their collective attention towards the staircase – seconds before Draco Malfoy himself stepped out onto the upstairs landing.

Harry nearly choked at the sight – and by the sound of it, either Ron or Hermione actually did.

With his platinum locks gently tussled, Malfoy was wearing nothing but a soft-looking white shirt, which only _just barely_ covered enough; creamy, slender legs going for miles. Harry swallowed hard past the obstruction in his throat, absently registering that this would be a most welcome sight in almost any other situation he could think of – apart from this one. Fuck.

No one said anything. Harry didn’t dare look towards his friends and instead steadily kept his eyes locked on the positively _criminally_ lewd presence of the blond bombshell prancing around on his upstairs landing. It was all starting to feel just a bit surreal for Harry – before Malfoy finally glanced over into the sitting room and realized that they had company.

“Oh.” His grey eyes widened. “I… I think I’ll just go look for them over here…” Malfoy’s voice dropped off and he quickly disappeared into the second floor hallway.

Harry closed his eyes, wishing that the earth could simply open up underneath his feet and swallow him whole. But when he opened his eyes again nothing had changed; his friends were still standing there, accusing eyes watching him and the now empty upstairs landing in turn.

Ron regained his ability to speak first. “Malfoy, Harry? _Malfoy_?”

“Listen-”

“No! Harry, stop talking! There is nothing you could say right now that would make this _any_ better! You tossed my sister over for _fucking Malfoy_?!” Ron was absolutely fuming.

“Would you quit bringing up Ginny already?” Harry was reaching the limits of his patience. Grinning and bearing situations that made him uncomfortable simply to spare his friends’ feelings had clearly not been the best approach! And wasn’t that also the reason that thing’s had gotten so out of hand with Ginny? It needed to stop. “Listen to what I’m telling you, Ron. Things didn’t work out with Ginny, but you can’t blame Malfoy for that. He had nothing to do with it.”

“Hah! Yeah, that’s likely. It’s all just a _huge_ coincidence isn’t it!” Ron was not in the mood to listen. Clearly. “Fuck!! It’s the bloody ferret, Harry! How did he even manage to get his disgusting claws into you? We hate him!”

“Mate, I know this all came as a surprise – but my relationship with Malfoy is _not_ up for debate. You need to calm down!” Harry was getting angry now, he did not appreciate the things Ron had to say about Malfoy.

“No, this is _not_ okay, Harry! You can’t do this! Don’t you remember what that fucking coward did? Don’t you remember what they did to Hermione in _his_ house?!” Spittle flying, Ron gestured wildly towards Hermione, who was standing at his side looking uncertain and uncomfortable.

“Ron, please.” Her voice was quiet.

“Ron. Stop.”

“He is a bloody Death Eater! The slimy snake is just using you, I hope you realize –getting the Malfoy name the endorsement of the bloody Boy Who Lived. Merlin, it’s pathetic – disgusting! Whoring himself out for-“

Harry finally snapped.

No.

No one, not even his friends – no, _especially_ not people claiming to be his friends – could be allowed to charge into his home, angry and yelling, and expect to be permitted to attack his lover unchallenged. Harry would not – _could_ not tolerate this.

“ _Get out_ …”

Dark, oppressive magic silently rose around Harry in heavy, dangerous waves – crashing and beating against the walls of the sitting room – filling the very air with a sense of utter dread, making it hard to breathe.

Harry clenched his fists tightly, he felt light-headed; harnessing this much power and keeping control was a strain. The undiluted magic swirling around him – inside him – was nearly sentient; pleading with Harry to release its bonds. The sheer strength of his magic made Harry feel absolutely invincible – almost inhuman. It was as thrilling as it was breathtakingly terrifying. He felt strangely detached as he watched the helplessly trembling forms of his friends before him. They looked so small.

All three of them knew that Harry would never purposely hurt them, for any reason, but the mute threat – overbearingly coiling around them – still made it abundantly and absolutely clear to Ron and Hermione that they had crossed a line, overstepped – pushed Harry _too_ far.

Harry locked eyes with Hermione, she looked a little sad, but determined. She didn’t say anything, but as she broke eye contact with him she reached out to Ron and grabbed a hold of his dark blue jumper. Ron was standing stiffly, a vacant expression on his face. He moved slowly as Hermione tugged on his sleeve, coaxing him towards the fireplace. Hermione gave Harry one last unreadable look over her shoulder before the green flames took them both away.

They had managed to get out of the awful confrontation without anyone getting hurt, physically at least. Feelings had definitely been hurt, but bruised egos would heal with time. Harry took a shaky breath and let his gathered magic slowly start to ebb away. He felt drained.

“Are you okay, Potter?”

There was movement at the edge of Harry’s vision and he slowly turned to see Malfoy approach from the hallway. He looked concerned.

Harry registered somewhat numbly that Malfoy had apparently managed to find his trousers. Pity.

 “Yeah, I’m alright.”

The worried look did not clear from Malfoy’s grey eyes. “And what about us, are _we_ alright?

Malfoy did not hesitate before stepping right into the charged sphere around Harry that was still soaked in the powerful influence of his slowly receding magic. Malfoy’s blonde hair was gently ruffled, as if by a breeze. He looked straight into Harry’s eyes, unflinching, searching – he was not afraid.

Harry’s heart swelled.

“Yes Malfoy, we’re good.” Harry reached out and pulled the blond against his chest, breathing in the calming scent of his hair. Everything would turn out okay, Harry was sure of it. “Don’t worry about my friends, they will come around,” he murmured.

Malfoy settled in Harry’s arms, confidence returning to his voice. “I’m not worried.”

Harry smiled fondly. “Of course not. Let me make you some breakfast.”

The blond peered up at him, a playful look in his eyes. “Go right ahead, you have my permission.”

Harry chuckled happily at his antics. In that moment he felt like he would gladly make Malfoy breakfast every day for the rest of their lives.

______________________________

The brisk but sunny April afternoon was perfect for a party. The magically enlarged back garden at the old Black residence was decorated generously with bright and colourful garlands and the flowerbeds were filled with blooming, sweet-smelling daffodils.

Hermione adjusted her hold on the large present in here arms. The wrapping made a crinkling sound. She felt a bit uncomfortable coming here. Neither she nor Ron had actually spoken to Harry since the big blow-out they had had, and now more than a week had passed.

But of course that didn’t mean that they could skip out on attending little Teddy’s fourth birthday party. Hermione straightened, it was actually quite perfect – the joyous occasion would provide a good opportunity for them to patch things up.

She looked up at Ron who stood at her side. He gave her a tight smile and offered his arm. Hermione gratefully took it. They walked together down the stone steps and into the sunlit garden that was already full of bustling guests.

Andromeda was the first to spot them. She smiled gently and walked over to give them each a warm hug.

“Hermione, Ron. I’m so glad you two could make it. Teddy will be very happy that you came.”

Hermione returned her smile. “Andromeda, of course we came. We wouldn’t miss it.”

“Of course, love. Though I know that Harry had his doubts about it, the poor dear.”

Hermione felt her smile falter. Ron shuffled his feet at her side, before clearing his throat. “How is he?”

Andromeda smiled at them fondly. “Oh he is quite alright, my nephew has been keeping him company. They are rather good together.”

That surprised Hermione, she somehow hadn’t expected anyone else to have been let in on the secret yet. She lowered her voice. “You know about him and Malfoy?”

“Yes, of course! And so does anyone possessing eyes, dear. They make it all rather obvious.” Andromeda laughed softly. “They are both over there playing with Teddy right now.” She pointed over towards the gathering of apple trees further into the garden, where picnic tables had been set up for the occasion.

Harry’s smile was as bright as the sun – his lap full of a lively platinum haired toddler who was giggling happily. Draco Malfoy was smiling gently at the child, a look Hermione had never seen on him before, but which suited him remarkably well. He was sitting very close to Harry, performing various small, sparkling spells with his wand for Teddy’s enjoyment. They all seemed perfectly at ease in each other’s company.

And Andromeda was right; the clear connection between Harry and Malfoy could be seen in every look they shared, in every small touch – it would be very hard for anyone to miss.

Hermione swallowed. “How long have you known?”

“Oh, for more than a month now.” Andromeda smiled gently.

Hermione felt shaken, she could see her own feelings reflected in Ron’s widened eyes. The relationship wasn’t hidden away and treated like a dirty little secret at all. Why had she even thought that it would be…? Hermione felt a twinge of regret and sadness. Harry had trusted others, but not her and Ron, with his and Malfoy’s relationship – and rightly so, seeing how they had reacted when they had found out about it.

Andromeda saw the change in their faces and quickly added, “I found out on my own, of course. You know Harry – such a brave and lovely boy – but unfortunately not that open to talking about his feelings.” She tenderly glanced over towards the apple trees once more. “I simply put two and two together when Teddy came home with a new, and quite distinct, hair colour in his repertoire after visiting with Harry.” She smiled and put a gentle hand on Hermione’s arm. “I need to go see about the cake now. Again, thank you both for coming today.”

Andromeda briskly walked up the stone steps and disappeared into the house. Hermione and Ron stayed by the overflowing flowerbeds at the edge of the party, watching Harry and Malfoy happily play with Teddy in the sun.

“So, what do you think, ‘Mione?”

Hermione sighed. “I don’t know, Ron. I looked into Malfoy, I wanted to see what he’s been up to since school – what Harry could possibly see in him.”

“And?”

“And, well… working, basically. He’s been keeping his head down and working _hard_. I asked around in his department at the Ministry and no one had a single bad thing to say about him, can you believe that? Some of his co-workers even got downright defensive – protective – when I asked about him. It was all pretty surreal.”

Ron hummed in response.

 “What about you, Ron, how do you feel about it?”

“Honestly? It makes me feel bad, that’s how it makes me feel!” Hermione bit her lip anxiously. Ron sighed heavily. “Bad about how I reacted, that is. Just look at them!” Ron gestured towards the pair. “It’s so bloody obvious that they belong together, it makes me feel like a complete idiot for acting the way I did!” Across the garden, Harry and Malfoy softly bumped shoulders and shared a long, loving look – as if to emphasise Ron’s words further. Ron groaned theatrically at the obvious display of affection and Hermione couldn’t help but giggle. It would all be alright, she just knew it.

Hermione took her husband’s hand. “Come on, we still haven’t offered our congratulations.”

Ron squeezed her hand lightly and smiled. “Sure, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me to the very end <3 My first multi-chaptered fic proved to be quite an undertaking and I'm so glad that I managed to keep the steam up and finally finish it. I really hope you enjoyed the read!
> 
> Link to an illustration for Leave Your Mark; http://gullviva.tumblr.com/post/155760635933/fantasimonster-i-drew-some-drarry-for-this


End file.
